Silent Scream
by Dovahkin63
Summary: FBI Special Agent Rosalie Hale sees a brunette across a mostly empty city gym and needs to know her. However she gets more than she bargained for when it turns out the girl is being watched by none other than her agency. Isabella Cullen is adopted and loves her new family but an old blood relative decided he isn't done with her yet. -AU, All Human
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

The bright lights lit up the large city gym like a beacon in the night. Five am and people were already lifting weights or working on cardio. A yoga class was being held in a small room that was sound proofed so the loud clanks of gym equipment couldn't be heard. Hustle and bustle of early morning risers ready to get an exercise in before the day really starts.

Rosalie Hale stood beside her brother Emmett as he did thirty reps with a fifty pound weight. Not like he needed it, he was already built like a brick shit house but he liked to keep it that way. He had sucked her into early morning work outs as payback for all the mornings that he has woken up with hangovers and as a way for them to see each other every day.

And she is okay with that.

She leaned on the weight machine and scouted the room. One of the bonuses of being this early is she could stalk the other women without having to feel anything. She was a predator that found her prey in the women that spend time in the gym. She'd find one that she found attractive and have a little fun with her. The next day she'd be on the hunt again.

The gym is like a revolving door of women that had low self esteem or have too high of a level of self esteem, thinking they are better than anyone else but still couldn't reject her. She preyed on the weaker women because it was just for fun and never the same woman twice. One and done.

The last actual relationship she had was in high school. The boy she was dating, Royce King, she didn't love him. Hell if she could have she would have dated one of her teachers, the sexy female biology teacher. Royce was an alcoholic and complete jerk but he was captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. It was the thing to do but when she would refuse sex with him he would get angry. They never had sex and she broke up with him, of course he bragged that he broke up with her but he never told anyone that it was because she refused to have sex with him.

As her eyes scanned the room she spotted the gorgeous woman she's been watching for months. The woman came in slightly over weight but now…Holy shit!

The gorgeous woman didn't look the same. Her muscles bulged as she worked to lift the dumbbell almost as big as Emmetts. A sheen of sweat covered her body as the muscles rolled and flexed from her movements. She had become very toned and every muscle was defined perfectly, also slightly shorter than most in the large room. She sat the dumbbell down and lifted her black muscle shirt from the bottom, exposing her amazing rock hard looking abdominal muscles, to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Her mouth began to water as she watched the woman bend in half and stretch her back. Her tight blue jeans framed her ass as she bent over and the material pulled tight. Rosalie swallowed hard as heat shot down her spine and dropped right into her lace panties. A throb began between her thighs as thoughts of her grabbing the woman's hips and jerking her back into her own pelvis crossed her mind.

"You're drooling Rose." Emmett laughed as he followed his sisters line of sight.

She quickly reached to wipe her mouth and found no drool but had to swallow what had built up in her mouth hungrily. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the gorgeous brunette as she spoke to her brother.

"Fuck you."

His booming laughter made her smile slightly as he said, "You mean fuck her, right?"

She scoffed but still stared at the woman across the long room. As Emmett greeted his friends Rosalie began her slow predator like movements towards the now standing brunette. She slowed as a tall male with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes handed her a water bottle.

She couldn't help but watch as the woman took a drink and nodded at the man. She approached the machine next to the two and began her workout slower than usual to catch the attention of the brunette.

Now that she was closer she could clearly see the very defined muscle tone and another wave of arousal nearly knocked her off her feet, it being a good thing she was already sitting.

The male had a very southern drawl, "How you doin today?"

The woman shrugged and focused on what she was doing. He sighed and reached out to her. She flinched back and Rosalie instantly tensed, ready to attack the guy for trying to touch her.

A short petite woman twirled over to them, "Jasper leave your sister alone." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. She was shorter than the burnette that Rosalie had her eye on and seemed almost hyper. She asked, "Jazz where's your brother? Victoria will be here in a few minutes."

Jasper stared at the object of her desire and sighed, "Eddie will be here in a minute. He's running late."

A tall wild haired red head walked in with skin tight tights and a sports bra. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her bra and oddly enough Rosalie didn't care. What she wanted, rather who she wanted was the very silent brunette that she hasn't even gotten to see her face yet.

The red head asked, "Where is that man? Alice I swear I'm going to kill you for ever hooking us up."

Alice and Jasper laughed and Alice said, "Oh please Vicky. You love your husband and you know it."

Victoria threw a stray strand of her vibrant red hair over her shoulder with a grin, "Yes but he is the reason I've had to start coming to the gym at ungodly hours of the morning."

Jasper chuckled, "Well then you two should have used a little round piece of rubber to stop from having kids at twenty three."

Victoria slapped his arm and Alice laughed as she grabbed the brunettes hips. Rosalie tensed again wanting the little pixie to let go of her brunette. She breathed even and slow to calm the sudden rage that had come to a boil quickly.

"Come on Bella. Smile! It's the first time we've all been together in a long time." Alice shook the brunette.

The brunette turned and Rosalie gasped. This gorgeous human being had THE most amazing bright icy blue eyes she has ever seen. Her face was soft and her cheeks were to defined, sunken in almost. Her eyes had dark circles and there was so much pain in them that Rosalie's heart skipped a beat.

Alice smiled at her and Jasper slung an arm around her shoulders, "Little sister I'm gonna make you smile whether you like it or not."

Alice giggled, "Jazz you should watch what you say."

Jasper kissed Alice, "I do it just for you Darlin'." He pulled her against his body.

"Get a room. You two are far worse than Vic and I." A guy with bronze hair wrapped his arms around the red head from behind. He was a few inches taller than her and a few inches shorter than his blonde brother.

Jasper snorted, "Hey. When you two were engaged it was like watching two dogs hump in the front yard. We are _NOT_ that bad."

Victoria smiled, "Face it Edward they don't have it in 'em."

Rosalie watched the brunette shrink, completely forgotten by her siblings. She slipped towards the locker room and Rosalie followed after her. She sat on the bench in front of an open locker as Rosalie leaned against the wall.

"Rough night?" Rosalie asked in a smooth voice.

The brunette's head jerked up and those icy blue eyes stared at her, startled. She didn't answer.

Rosalie sat on the bench next to her, "Silent type?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably but shook her head.

"Ah. Just don't like to talk then?"

Nod.

Rosalie thought for a moment, trying to decide how to have a conversation with someone who refused to talk.

"Those your siblings out there?" She asked softly.

Nod.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie watched the girls eyes widen just a bit in surprise.

"So you've heard of me?"

The brunette nodded her head then slid slightly away from her.

Rosalie frowned, "Bad things?"

The girl shook her head.

"I know I'm a Federal Agent but I shouldn't invoke fear." Rosalie tried to lighten the mood but the girl seemed extremely nervous.

The door opened and the girl jumped up quickly as Alice and Victoria walked in. They went to her and Alice said softly, "What's up Bella? You just disappeared on us."

Victoria glanced at me and frowned, "Who are you?"

Rosalie stood up, "Rosalie Hale."

She seemed to wince and Alice practically shoved Bella out of the locker room as she said, "Stay away from her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Victoria followed after them and Rosalie frowned before moving into action. She caught Victoria's wrist and pulled her back into the locker room, pushing her against the wall.

"Why is she afraid of me?"

Victoria shook her head sadly, "It's complicated. Bella is young, only nineteen, and her brothers are very protective. Bella's just going through some things right now."

"Like what?" Rosalie snapped.

She didn't like the fact that this girl reacted so strongly to her and not in a good way. She had been so scared that she was frozen stiff and unable to move.

Victoria sighed, "You're a Fed so I can't say. I'm sorry but you just saying hi could get Bella killed so please stay away from her."

With that Victoria pushed Rosalie away and quickly left the room. Rosalie walked back out to the large room with exercise equipment and found Bella standing with her family. Her brothers were crowding her and had looks of pure rage directed right at Rosalie.

Rosalie made her way to her brother and fellow FBI agent, "That girl I'm after?"

He subtly glanced at the group before looking back at his sister, "Thought she was a woman?" He grinned but the hard look on her face made him turn serious, "What about her?"

"She's nineteen. The red head Victoria is her sister-in-law. They walked in when I was trying to talk to the girl. When I gave her my name she freaked. She froze with pure fear. Her sister-in-law said that Bella could get killed just by me saying hi to her."

He frowned, "So she knew you somehow? Do you recognize any of them?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No but, Emmett this girl was dripping with fear at my name. I've never seen someone act like that before."

He nodded as their group of friends gathered around. All of them were fellow FBI agents and they had all known each other since the academy. They all glanced at the other group and shook their heads. None of them knew any of them.

Emmett slipped out side to catch license plates as they left and she quickly changed in the locker room. Outside she found Emmett on his phone. He looked up at his sister, "Meet me in my office. I'm having the plates run now."

Rosalie Hale is gorgeous, this she knew. Men and women wanted her desperately and the other women who didn't want her wanted to be her. Her confidence could come off as arrogance if you didn't know her and her sarcasm had to be taken with a grain of salt. She didn't do relationships but instead preferred one night stands where she did the fucking and did not get fucked. She would never let anyone have that control over her. She wanted and needed that control. No one could have control over her.

She walked into the eighth floor of the Federal building and bypassed her office to go straight to her brothers office. He glanced up at her and grinned.

"You found something?" She asked as she sat in front of his desk.

He nodded and placed files on his desk, picking up one to hand to her, "Jasper Cullen. Oldest of the three. Adopted by Dr and Dr Cullen. He finished medical school top of his class. Biological parents are dead, car accident when he was two. Clean as a whistle and engaged to Mary Alice Brandon. They've been together since freshman year of high school."

Rosalie was not impressed as Emmett handed her another file, "Edward Anthony Cullen. Born to Dr and Dr Cullen. The middle child. Married Victoria Mason junior year of high school. They have three children."

Rosalie interrupted her brother, "She was pregnant in high school?"

Emmett chuckled and nodded, "Yep. Their oldest is six. They also have a four and two year old. He'll be twenty four in May. He is currently in college for Architecture and works at his mothers office. He's following in mommy's footsteps."

Rosalie chuckled feeling a bit more impressed with Edward Cullen as she took another file.

"Victoria Cullen, age twenty four. Married to Edward Cullen. She's majoring in Law. Top of her class and graduating early and with honors. Works at a law firm as their up and coming top attorney."

Rosalie had to admit she was impressed. Victoria married her high school sweet heart after getting knocked up and they are definitely happily married. She's not only juggling kids and college but she's a very young top attorney, and by looking at her file it was with a firm that was very good at what they do. She had heard of the firm but it didn't handle many crimal cases that she was aware of. Rosalie was starting to feel a bit insecure as she tossed the file on top of the other ones she'd already looked at.

She took another file from Emmett, "Mary Alice Brandon. From a very wealthy family in Biloxi, Mississippi. As far as I can tell she cut all ties with them when she became a runaway as a freshman in high school. She has a diploma from the Cullen's high school but not much else. She's in college majoring in Law also. She's right behind Victoria and I bet that competition is why they are good friends. She's engaged to Jasper Cullen who she's been with since she joined their high school as a freshman."

"Why did she run from her family?"

Emmett shook his head angrily, "They were trying to put her into an insane asylum claiming her to be possessed. They didn't like her friends and some people commented that her parents were mentally abusive." He looked ready to murder someone.

Rosalie knew how he felt. Their father had been the most physically and mentally abusive person they had ever known. She had lost count of the number of times they had been beaten black and blue and couldn't even make it to school for days at a time. She sat the file down carefully and took the next one he held out. His murderous look darkened to a point she had never seen it before.

"Born Isabella Marie Swan. Now Isabella Marie Cullen. Adopted by Dr and Dr Cullen. Biological mother, Renee Swan is dead. Biological father, Charles Swan is in prison for killing her and necrophilia, physical child abuse, attempted murder of his daughter, sexual abuse of his daughter, rape of a child under twelve. The list goes on."

The glass Emmett was holding shattered in his hand as his thoughts turned dark. He ached to get his hands on Charles Swan and have him alone for a few hours. He had nearly blown a vein when he had first read the file and the police reports of what that little girl had gone through. He had seen the scars that were visible around the black muscle shirt she had been wearing that morning at the gym but he had never expected something so disturbing. And yet she had survived it all. She was there and alive but at what cost?

"She's nineteen now will be twenty on Friday October 13th. She's also a medical anomaly. The report says she was born fully female but with male genitalia. It was stated by her father in court that she's a freak so no one should care what happens to her."

Rosalie frowned as she came to the last page of the police report, "That son of a bitch. She's not a freak! She can't help how she was born!" When she calmed she asked, "There's no more?"

Emmett shook his head, "Nothing about her schooling or what she's doing. Not even a living address. The address on her license is the adopted parents home. I couldn't even find any friends or class mates. Isabella Cullen is a mystery to the FBI and CIA. I had Jessica try to find something when I hit a dead end. Nothing. The girl is invisible."

Rosalie sat back in her chair and stared at Isabella's picture in the file. It was her drivers license photo. It looked less haunted than she did this morning and Rosalie couldn't help but wonder about her. She needed to know how Isabella had known her name but there was no way she could get to her with her siblings around. She desperately wanted to know who Isabella Cullen is and that in and of itself fightened her but what scared her even more….

Why did she want to know this girl so badly and why was she drawn to her so intensly?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

A knock on Emmett's door had them both looking up. The director of the FBI, their boss and close friend, Tanya Denali said with anger, "My office, now!"

They glanced at each other and followed quickly after their boss. She slammed her office door behind them and closed the blind on the large window that looked out onto open floor full of little cubicles, giving them some privacy from the nosy people on the floor.

"You pulled a shit ton of files this morning Hale. You better have good reasons." Tanya stood behind her desk with her arms crossed. Her blonde hair was more straight than usual and her stone cold look made them both shiver slightly. Her hazel eyes pierced into Emmett as she waited for an answer.

Emmett glanced at his sister, "We met them this morning."

Tanya's jaw dropped, not expecting this answer before she recovered, "You met all of them this morning?"

He nodded, "Well sort of, I mean Rosalie did. She had her eye on this gorgeous brunette

and-"

Tanya focused her piercing glare on Rosalie, "You wanted to add another notch to your belt?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No. I mean I want her but she's different. Why does this matter?" She huffed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about her sex life at work.

Tanya sighed, "Ever hear of King Enterprises?"

Rosalie grimaced, "Yeah. Ex boyfriend from high school runs it." Emmett grimaced.

Tanya motioned for them to sit as she sat, "We've been running secret surveillance on him. He's dealing in the black market. The Cullen's are good people but Isabella Cullen has a connection to Royce himself."

Rosalie frowned, her heart lodging in her throat, "What connection?"

"Royce King is Isabella Cullen's biological cousin. Royce has connections to Charles Swan, paying for high powered attorneys. King is trying to get his uncle out of prison. If that happens…" She trailed off.

Rosalie's heart raced in her chest as anger flooded her body, "She'll be the target of Charles Swan. He'll try to finish what he started years ago."

Tanya nodded, "Yes. However Isabella is not just an innocent bystander. She has been seen with local drug lord James Carson." She spread pictures out on her desk. "She's been seen entering and leaving his compound not just here but in Columbia as well. We aren't sure what her roll is but until we can find out for sure we can't count her out of anything."

Rosalie's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, "I gave her my name and she was in complete fear. Victoria said Bella could die just from me saying hi to her."

Tanya frowned, "None of our agents have been able to get close. Those brothers of hers are very protective of their little sister and I'm afraid they might get killed trying to protect her. We need information that she has but they already don't think we can keep her safe. The girl has been through so much already."

Rosalie suddenly had an idea, "She had fear hearing my name but she also seemed shocked that I gave her my name. Let me try again. Let me talk to her again, without her family around."

Tanya shook her head, "Every where she goes someone is with her, whether it's family or one of James Carson's guys."

"Where is she now?" Rosalie stood.

Tanya pulled her cell out and hit a number, "Hello baby. Where is she?"

Tanya listened then hung up, "She's in the Vargos neighborhood. I'll let Irina know you'll be there soon."

Emmett stood as Rosalie nodded, "Where's Kate?"

Tanya laughed, "You're fiancé is with my wife. I'll let Irina know you both are on your way."

Rosalie grimaced at her brother as they slid inside the federal SUV, "Why are you marrying our boss's, little sister again? Remind me."

Emmett laughed as he watched his sister's famous glare set into place as she sped through town, "Because Kate is electrifying and Tanya married Irina before we even knew what was happening."

Rosalie chuckled, "You've been with Kate since high school you big bear."

Emmett smiled, "And I love her more than my own life."

Rosalie thought about that for a while. Love at first sight had not happened to her as it had her brother. Even back in high school he had smiled and said he was going to marry Kate Denali one day. Rosalie Emmett and Tanya had been inseparable since they were toddlers. Kate being a few years younger meant she always wanted to tag along. When Emmett was a sophomore and Kate had a growth spurt before her freshman year, he took full notice of her and had been chasing her ever since.

Rosalie and Emmett were twins but looked nothing alike, except the eyes. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Emmett has almost black hair and green eyes. They had so much in common that people thought it was weird but Rosalie didn't care. Her brother is her best friend along with Tanya and she wouldn't change it for the world.

The Vargos neighborhood was nothing special, full of middle to low income families that were just trying to survive in the world. Small yards had some broken down wood fences while others had waist high chain link fencing. Cars lined the road on either sides of the streets and most walls had some type of graffiti, mostly gang related. The Vargos gangland was full of woman and children who wanted nothing to do with the illegal activity. Rosalie had heard of countless reports about children getting killed in the crossfire in drive by's or turf wars with the Seville set five blocks away.

She parked the SUV behind a little convenience store and crossed the parking lot to a black Crown Vic that was backed in and facing the street. Sliding into the backseat Rosalie glanced at Kate, sitting in the passenger seat. She looked so much like her sister that sometimes people confused the two, except Emmett. He always knew which one Kate was.

"My monkey man," Kate nearly purred and Rosalie and Irina gagged.

Emmett smiled, "What you got babe?"

Kate looked back out the window, "She's in the third house on the left. Tanya didn't tell us much, so what's up?"

Emmett leaned forward and rested his chin on the seat next to Kate's head, "Rosalie spoke to her this morning at the gym and now she has a hard on for her." He grinned widely.

Rosalie smacked his arm, "This is about business you gutter snipe."

Kate chuckled, "You of all people should know his mind is always in the gutter. Rosalie this is Vargos hood. You can't just walk up to that house and demand to see her. Hell you might not make it across the street the way you look."

Rosalie frowned, glancing down at her tailored blazer and pressed button up dress shirt. Self conscious thoughts began to cross her mind, "What's wrong with how I look?"

Irina snorted a laugh, "You scream 'I'm a Fed, shoot me!', even with your tight jeans."

Rosalie put her gun in the waist band of her jeans at the small of her back and tossed her badge at her brother as she glared at the three other occupants of the vehicle, "One, fuck all of you and two, here goes nothing."

Laughter erupted in the car as she discreetly got out of the car ignoring the hysterical laughter and comments of the people in the car. She looked both ways and waited on a car before she jogged across the street. She walked casually to the house Kate had indicated and knocked on the front door.

A short man with dark sunglasses and a goatee answered shirtless and covered in tattoos. His Spanish accent was thick as he took in her appearance, "What can I do for you Mamacita?"

Rosalie put on her best girly tone, "I'm looking for Bella. It's important." She resisted the urge to twirl her hair around her finger.

He eyed her curiously then turned to the inside of the house, "Isabella!" His accent made her name sound so beautiful.

Bella appeared cautiously and her eyes widened for a split second before she went blank. The short man said, "Mamacita here is asking for you."

She nodded and then Rosalie had to swallow a moan as Bella answered, "Give me an hour."

Her voice was smooth and husky, laced with danger, and slightly deeper than she was expecting it to be. Rosalie's heat pooled in her jeans and she nearly broke her girly demeanor as Bella kissed her on the lips before she looked back at the Hispanic guy, "Tell Juan I'll see him later my girl is taking me to dinner."

He grinned, "Aye, I knew you had it in you chica. Hey Mamacita? Treat this chica right, you've been warned." He slammed the door as Bella grabbed her hand and led her down the road.

She pulled Rosalie into an alley and Rosalie knew the others had lost sight of them but at the next moment she didn't give two shits what the others were doing. Bella's mouth landed on hers roughly and her tongue began to memorize Bella's mouth.

Their bodies were pressed tight together and Bella's hands were locked tight in Rosalie's hair. She loved the feel of Bella's body against her own and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms tight around Bella in such a death grip that she would probably refuse to ever let go of. It was intense and Rosalie knew that Bella was the one in that moment. She had never had an urge to actually know someone, just sex. Emmett has called it the one and done.

Not now. She craves Bella, needs to know her inside and out, every little detail needed to be hers and hers alone. She wanted to be the only one to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her body pressed against her own with nothing between them except the raw passion she was feeling for her right now.

Bella pulled back and Rosalie actually growled at her angrily causing the girl to chuckle, "Wonder if anyone knows that Rosalie Hale growls with sexual frustration?" She turned and walked away.

Rosalie glared at the girls back as she stayed pressed against the wall. If she tried to walk she knew for a fact her legs would crumble underneath her. They were shaking uncontrollably and the throb between her thighs was severely distracting. She glanced back down at the street they had just come from and saw the man who had opened the door watching them from the alley across the street. Suddenly she wondered if that was the reason that Bella had kissed her, a show so no one would think anything of it. When she caught her breath and the throb was more of an ache she jogged to catch up to the young girl.

"So do you always make out with random strangers in alleyways?" Rosalie asked playfully.

"When Aphrodite herself is no match for her, Yes." The girl replied instantly.

Rosalie was, for once in her life rendered, speechless.

' _That's new,'_ Rosalie thought to herself as she tried to come up with something to say.

' _Nope still nothing.'_

"So what do I owe the pleasure of my own Rose tracking me down? Takes guts to come down here."

Rosalie's mouth opened and then closed. Open and then closed. _'Holy shit, nothing.'_

Bella stopped to look at her, "Fish out of water doesn't suit you."

' _NOTHING!'_

Bella laughed and began walking away. Rosalie tried to kick start her brain but apparently she was out of gas. The girl had not only rendered her speechless but a complete bumbling idiot to boot. This was definitely the woman for her.

"I need to talk to you." Rosalie said quickly.

Bella hummed, "Yeah got that and yet you haven't."

' _This girl I swear.'_ Rosalie thought.

Bella chuckled, "I'm sorry. I am a sarcastic asshole and I do it very well."

Rosalie smirked at her as they exited the alley and walked down the street away from the street they had been on. "How did you know?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Bella nodded, "Oh, I know your name."

"How?" Rosalie said, spotting the Crown Vic parking at the store in front of them.

Bella stopped, "Same as I can tell they are with you." She nodded her head in the direction of the Crown Vic.

"So you're observant." Rosalie said enthusiastically.

Bella shook her head, "No. I have an off the charts IQ that I use to survive. I thought my sister told you to leave me alone?"

Rosalie smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind the blushing girls ear, "I never do what I'm told. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Bella suddenly looked sad but didn't respond.

"How about that I seem to be hooked on you?" Rosalie stepped closer to her.

Bella leaned up as if to kiss her but a voice shouted at her, "Yo, Isabella!"

Bella sighed and turned to the store, "Javier. Why are you not in school?"

A boy of fifteen ran over and hugged her tightly, "Got my braces today! See."

Rosalie smiled as she watched Bella happily praise the boy for his braces and hug him gently. Then she watched as Bella pulled a hundred dollar bill out and a white envelope.

"This is for you." Bella winked at the boy as he grinned widely at the money, "Give this to your mother right now Okay. Tell her it's from me."

He nodded and hurried back to the woman putting groceries in her trunk. The boy handed the envelope to his mother then pointed at Bella. The woman looked at Bella with tears rolling down her face and mouthed a thank you before shoving her son in the back seat and speeding away.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "In front of a Fed?"

Bella glared at Rosalie and her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen a glare so murderous and gorgeous in her life.

"For your _information MY_ Rose, that was an envelope full of cash so she could take her son and disappear from her abusive husband. They have until six tonight to leave when he gets off work and goes home." She spun on her heel to walk away.

"Hey," Rosalie caught her arm and pulled her body against her own, "I'm sorry that was rude of me. Next time I'll ask and not jump to conclusions."

Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed her deeply as a car drove passed them slowly, "Why should I believe you?"

"I need you Bella." Rosalie purred.

Bella smirked, "I like the sounds you make. Wonder if I can make you scream?"

And just like that Rosalie became speechless. All she could do was roll her eyes in pleasure and lead Bella to the Crown Vic. When they got to it her voice had returned.

"Let's go."

Bella slid into the backseat between Rosalie and Emmett and glanced at Emmett. She smirked at him and he grinned at her, "Problem?"

Bella cocked her head at him, "You were at the gym this morning."

He nodded, "Emmett."

Bella looked shocked, "Holy shit you're Rosalie's brother."

Everyone glanced at each other and Rosalie asked Bella carefully, "Bella how do you know who we are?"

Bella fell quiet and her eyes seemed to go distant. She shook her head and stared out the windshield as Irina headed for the Federal Building. Rosalie glanced at Emmett behind Bella and mouthed 'Kate'. He jerked his head slightly backwards and she looked out the back window, seeing the black SUV she and Emmett had arrived in following them.

She turned back to Bella and watched as the girl's body grew more and more tense the closer they got to the federal building. What could make her so nervous or in this case who?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Ten minutes later Bella still hadn't said a word and Rosalie was afraid she had ruined her chance at being able to talk to the girl. When they parked in the parking garage of the Federal Bureau of Investigations building Bella became the epitome of nervous. They kept her surrounded as they led her to the elevator and rode up to the eighth floor.

Bella began to fidget with her fingers and her leg began to bounce as she sat in the interrogation room alone. Rosalie watched her from behind the observation room glass as the girls eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in every little detail. She slowly began to relax as if someone was speaking to her, calming her anxiety. Finally she stared straight ahead and didn't move, becoming a statue in the small room with a table and two chairs.

Tanya stood next to Rosalie behind the one way glass. "How did you do it?"

Emmett chuckled, "Kissed her."

Rosalie shook her head, "She kissed me."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah because she was being followed." Rosalie glared at him and he shrugged, "Don't tell me you didn't see that car that passed by like twice and the guy that watched from the house."

Tanya and Kate snorted a laughed as Irina sighed, "Why do you always choose the unobtainable ones Hale?"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at the older woman, "I've had everyone I ever went after."

Irina shook her head, "Grow up Hale and not this one. She's broken Rosalie. I don't think she'll ever be fixed."

Rosalie's anger flared at Irina's words, "Fuck You." She snatched the file from Tanya's hand and stormed out of the small room. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and entered the interrogation room. Bella jumped in her chair and relaxed as Rosalie shut the door behind her, "Hey. Its okay, just me. I'm sorry to have to do this."

Bella shrugged and smiled at her, "You know I love a woman in uniform." Her eyes raked down Rosalie's body unashamed and with a slight blush.

Rosalie felt that same heat and an achingly familiar throb between her thighs. ' _She is going to be the death of me if this continues.'_ She thought as she looked at the girl.

She sat across from her and said softly, "Do you need some water?"

Bella shook her head, "Number one rule, do not take anything from a Fed."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "Who told you that?"

Bella shrugged, "Common sense and my sisters."

"Alice and Victoria right?" Rosalie asked.

She watched Bella's muscles tense and she became still as a muscle in her jaw jumped rapidly.

' _Fuck_ ,' she thought as Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Bella I just want to ask you a few questions okay. You're free to leave whenever you want."

She didn't move and Rosalie took that as a good sign. "Isabella Swan-"

"Don't call me that!" Bella spat at her, her eyes darkening with rage. "It's Cullen."

Tanya's voice filled Rosalie's ear, in the hidden ear piece she was wearing, from behind the glass. "She refuses to associate with him. I wonder if she knows what's going on. Give a little to get a little Hale."

Rosalie nodded to Bella, "Okay. I'm sorry but I need to know if you know who Royce King is."

Bella thought for a moment, a murderous glare directed right at Rosalie, "No. It doesn't ring a bell."

Rosalie took a deep breath and opened the file in front of her before sliding it to Bella, "Royce King is paying for the top attorneys to act on behalf of Charles Swan."

Bella's face drained of blood and became paler than Rosalie was comfortable with but she pushed on, "Royce King is his nephew and your cousin. He owns and operates King Enterprises. We have reason to believe, if his attorneys are successful and Charles Swan is released from prison, he will try to find you."

Bella went even whiter. Rosalie's heart hammered in her chest as she watched Bella's eyes. She watched her fall apart, pain burning her bright icy blue eyes. She watched the girl as memories played behind the sorrow filled eyes and then watched the girl, the woman put all of it away and blankness came over her face. Her eyes became empty and dead looking. Rosalie's heart stopped seeing the dead eyes on the woman she had fallen for with just one look.

Bella's voice was hollow and much like her eyes dead, emotionless, "I'm free to leave correct."

Rosalie's heart broke, "Yes." She said softly staring at the desk in front of her as Isabella Cullen swiftly left the room.

In her ear she heard Tanya's voice, "You did good Hale. That's more than we've ever had. This is good news." Rosalie pulled the small ear piece from her ear and sat it on the table before she gathered the file. She ignored the others as she retreated to her office alone.

Rosalie was good at hiding her feelings. She's been doing it since her and Emmett were kids. She sat in her office for the rest of the day alone and filling out paperwork from the last case she had. Her mind kept drifting to Bella and she found herself staring at a paper for god knows how long before realizing nothing was on it.

Around seven pm her office door opened and Tanya stood aside as none other than Victoria and Edward Cullen entered the room swiftly. Victoria slammed a hand onto Rosalie's desk and her voice was laced with a promise as she spoke, "I told you to stay away from my sister."

Rosalie calmly sat her paper down and said, "I needed to inform her of the current situation. Would you rather her be surprised when he shows up on her door step."

Victoria opened her briefcase and handed a packet of papers to Tanya, "I'm filing a restraining order on this entire department on behalf of my sister."

Rosalie stood, "You can't do that! She needs to be protected."

"Not from people that are just as bad as that sick piece of shit." Edward said darkly.

"That's enough!" All of them jumped and looked at the doorway. Bella stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her muscles looking menacing. She glared at her siblings as she snatched the pack of papers from Tanya.

"This is none of your business, either of you." She tossed the papers at Victoria and her eyes landed on Rosalie, "Rosalie I owe you an apology."

Victoria shook her head angrily, "You owe her nothing Isabella."

"Victoria, why don't you and Edward go talk to Tanya Denali in the hallway, I'll be there in a minute."

Tanya's eyes widened slightly, since she hadn't been introduced to Bella before. Victoria huffed and led Edward out of Rosalie's office. She watched them leave and Tanya smiled as she followed. Bella crossed the room quickly as Rosalie walked around her desk.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I-"

Bella cut her off with a kiss. When she pulled back she said, "Remember you asked if I believed in love at first sight?"

Rosalie nodded, "I didn't until I met you."

Bella nodded, "I know the feeling." She leaned up on her toes and kissed her again.

Rosalie felt happiness in her chest as her heart swelled. Bella's lips felt so soft and perfect against her own. They were cool and tasted like a hint of mango. She ran her tongue along Bella's bottom lip requesting entrance and Bella hungrily obliged.

Their tongues danced and swirled together like two rivers joining into one. The joy Rosalie got from just a kiss from this girl was overwhelming. Heat rolled down her spine as electricity tingled her skin where bare skin touched bare skin. Her clit throbbed hard and she moaned into Bella's kiss.

Bella shifted and Rosalie felt Bella's knee slide between her legs. For once in her life Rosalie didn't fight it, didn't push away and leave. She wanted Bella to make her feel good, to push her to the edge of bliss and shove her off of it. To make her fly with ecstasy and leave her body behind as she screamed Bella's name.

Bella pushed Rosalie back gently to make her sit on her desk. Rosalie watched Bella pull her t-shirt over her head and place it on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie took in Bella's black muscle shirt and swallowed as Bella asked, "May I see you again?"

Rosalie nodded, "Please."

' _Way to sound desperate Hale.'_ Rosalie shook her head at her own thoughts.

"I would love to see you again and continue this with less prying eyes around." She grinned at the girl standing in front of her.

"Then I'll find you soon. Oh and this was to clear up any confusion about that first kiss." Bella kissed her lips gently, biting Rosalie's bottom lip firmly before walking out of her office with a smug smirk on her face.

Rosalie ran her tongue across her bottom lip and felt the teeth marks Bella had left. Then she glanced down at the shirt in her lap. She moved the shirt and saw a sticky note stuck to the inside.

Rosalie,  
Burner number no one knows I have. I'll call back as soon as I can but try not to use it unless  
it's important, or for a date. Date works too. See you soon Mi Amor.  
Bella

Rosalie grinned at the sticky note with the number and slipped it into her wallet as Tanya and Emmett walked in greedily.

"So give us the deets." Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head, "You've been spending way too much time with Kate." Rosalie began to stand and then froze. She quickly sat down on the desk, keeping the shirt over her lap.

"Tell us over dinner tonight." Tanya said with wide eyes and grabbed Emmett's arm. "We'll be there at nine." She pulled Emmett out the door and gave Rosalie a very happy, and knowing, smile as she shut the door.

Rosalie sighed and stood up. There was a wet circle on her jeans where her heat had soaked through onto Bella's knee. No one had ever made her that wet or that horny. In fact her clit was throbbing something awful but she didn't want anyone to touch her, only Bella. Only ever Bella.

Rosalie entered her apartment at ten pm that night and stared at her living room. The white sofa wasn't cheap but it fit with the rest of the décor, mostly consisting of knock off designer models. Her salary wasn't exactly up there as top paying jobs even though they risked their lives every day. She felt her muscles getting tired as exhaustion crept up on her and she collapsed on her sofa. Ever since that afternoon all she could think about was Bella and where she was. How did she know all of them by name? Why were her siblings so protective over her if it wasn't just about Charles Swan? She felt like she had circled the rabbit hole and was about to dive head first inside.

Two knocks sounded on her door before it swung open and her self made family walked in, carrying bags of takeout food and pizza boxes.

"So food while we talk or after?" Kate grinned at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed as Emmett plopped down on the sofa next to her, "During. I'm hungry."

Kate chuckled and sat in his lap, "Your always hungry honey."

Rosalie smiled at them before glancing over at Tanya. She jerked her head, "Help me get the drinks?" She nodded and followed her best friend into the kitchen. Tanya leaned back against the counter as Irina stood in the door way, "So that was a hell of a gift she left you."

Rosalie shook her head as she pulled beers out of the refrigerator, "That wasn't a gift. It was a tease."

Tanya laughed as Irina crossed her arms over her chest, "You're playing with fire Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed, "You don't know everything Irina."

"I know you. I know how your game works remember." She glared at her.

Tanya frowned, "Hey you two, we aren't here to argue. Irina lay off Rosalie. Rosalie you know Irina is just looking out for you."

"Not this time Tan." Irina said angrily, "That girl has been through enough and what do you think she is going to do when Rosalie here has her way with her and then tosses her aside like she's trash? A freak notch to add to her headboard."

Rosalie couldn't control the anger as it exploded in her chest. She grabbed Irina by the front of her jacket and slammed her back against the wall, "She is not a freak. This isn't some game Denali."

Irina glared at her, "You always turn this into a game Hale."

"Oh, cat fight!" Emmett exclaimed as he stood in the doorway with his eyebrows raised at the scene before them.

Kate frowned, "What did Rosalie do this time?"

Rosalie let go of Irina and stepped around the group, "Lock up when you leave." She snapped before she slammed the door to her apartment.

' _How dare Irina come into my home and accuse me something I didn't even do.'_ She thought bitterly as she walked down the street.

All she wanted was Bella. For some unknown reason she had it in her head that Bella was the one and she hated it. She never believed in love at first sight or that soul mate bullshit. Why now, was every thought she had consumed with Bella. Hell she doesn't even know the girl at all and yet she was all she could think about. She always believed that people who married their high school sweethearts were idiots. There are so many fish in the sea, as the saying goes, so why not look around first. She did her fair share and yet when she thought about looking for someone now, Bella's face appeared in her mind and she didn't want to.

She had been so distracted that she hadn't realized the fact that the sun was slowing lighting up the sky and she hadn't had any sleep. She made her way back to her apartment and was relieved when she found it empty. A note on the refrigerator from Emmett assured her that there was plenty of left over's to keep her feed for the rest of the week. She smiled as she stumbled to her bedroom and collapsed into a dreamless sleep on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

For the next four days Rosalie worried over where Bella was. She hadn't heard from her and she threw herself into work. She had a few closed trials to testify at and some paperwork, okay a lot of paperwork that was long overdue. Her mind would wonder to the gorgeous brunette with bright icy blue eyes often and then it was hard to get her mind off her.

She was tempted to call Bella but she had said the phone was for emergencies and no one knew she had it. How could she call her and then something happen and it would be her fault? So she worked.

She testified at her trials and watched as the criminals were given guilty verdicts. She did her job and she did it well. She had more convictions under her belt than even Tanya did but she was happy not being in charge. She liked arresting the bad guys and making sure they were put away for a long time. She hated paperwork and Tanya had a lot of that, so she was happy to be where she was.

As she sat in her office she stared at the sticky note that had been sitting in her wallet since she had last seen Bella, wondering if they would ever see each other again.

Tanya threw her office door open, "Move out."

Rosalie swung her blazer on and fell in line next to Emmett. They followed Tanya out of the building and into a waiting SUV. Rosalie drove to the location Tanya typed into the GPS.

"Six FBI most wanted were just spotted on a security camera at a break in at a local bank."

"Holy shit." Emmett said shocked, "Wait. How'd we get this lucky?"

Tanya shrugged, "No idea but we aren't going to complain. We have a chance to capture six of the FBI's most wanted and that's what we are going to do. Kate and Irina are bringing a team in to meet us."

Emmett popped his knuckles, "Game time."

They pulled up in front of the bank and parked. It was surrounded by local cops and they were quickly ushered through the police tape as Tanya flashed her badge. Gunshots fired from inside and everyone took cover behind the swarm of police cars. Officers returned fire as the doors on the side of the building burst open. People ran out into the alley and towards an abandoned building at the other end of the trash littered alley. One team of FBI agents, including Rosalie, was following on their heels and one team was going to cut them off at the other end of the alley.

Three men were tackled by the agents in front of the group and cuffed quickly. Shots were fired by a few of the fleeing felons, as the rest dodged into the condemned building, causing everyone to dive behind whatever they could use for cover. Rosalie and Emmett ducted behind a large commercial dumpster as bullets lodged into the opposite side of the metal container. The gunfire stopped and her group followed them into the building with guns drawn.

The building was almost pitch black as they entered silently and Rosalie's adrenaline was at an all time high. It pumped through her veins so fast her senses were extra sensitive. She could hear footsteps to her right and spun around in time to see the gun pop out from around a wall. She slid behind a pillar as two shots echoed through the building and lodged into the pillar she was behind, spraying her with plaster dust.

Her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness around her, she peeked around the corner at the same time as the male holding the gun peeked. She fired two shots in to his chest and he dropped the gun, falling onto his back. Emmett, with his gun aimed at the fallen criminal, approached quickly and knelt down. He checked for a pulse and glanced back at Rosalie shaking his head. The man was dead.

Rosalie spotted two figures dash into the stair well as Tanya tackled a female, knocking the gun across the floor. Emmett shouted at Rosalie as she ran into the stairwell, "Rosalie wait!"

He focused on the remaining male that was firing shots wildly in the air as he ran. He was torn between following his sister and wanting to capture this deadly man. Irina and Kate appeared at the end of the hall with their guns raised and shouted for him to freeze.

Rosalie slid her gun into her hip holster as she ran up the stairs one floor below the two fleeing people, griping the railing to pull herself quickly up the stairs as she took two at a time. On the eighth floor they exited the stair well and Rosalie had caught up to them. The taller person on the right tripped on something in the floor but caught its balance and ran to the opposite end of the large open room, where another stairwell was located.

Rosalie, focused on catching them, didn't see what the person tripped on. Her foot landed on the floor and the small crack opened up as the floor dropped out from below her. Her ribcage slammed against the floor as she tried to grasp the tiles to keep from falling eight floors down.

Emmett screamed out to her from below as he barely missed being hit by falling debris, diving into the entrance alcove as a loud boom shook the building. He stood quickly and stared at the large chunk of floor that had nearly ended his life. He shoved that thought out of his mind as he dashed to the stairwell and prayed his sister could hold on long enough for him to get there.

Rosalie looked up as she slowly slid, her nails digging into the crumbling tile desperately seeking a grasp on something. She felt the sharp pain in her fingers as her nails began to separate from skin and her body continued its slide, not finding anything to dig into. Her heart hammered in her chest as the thought of death crossed her mind and she hoped it would be a quick one. The one who tripped ran through the door and disappeared but the shorter one spun back to look at Rosalie.

"Don't you fucking let go Rosalie!" Emmett's voice echoed up through the opening and the person ran at a sprint towards her.

A cold hand wrapped around her own and pulled with all its strength. Rosalie grasped the persons wrist with her other hand as the person pulled her up and away from certain death. The person fell backwards and Rosalie landed on top of her, she could feel heaving breasts against her own. The female knocked her off and tried to run. Rosalie caught her ankle and used the female's leg and body to pull herself up. The female shoved her shoulder into Rosalie's gut and ran her backwards into a wall.

Adrenaline flooded Rosalie's brain and she brought her knee up to the girls face in the darkness. The female stumbled backwards and Rosalie ran into her, shoving her shoulder into the girls gut and slammed her backwards into and through a rotted wall. They crashed into an old small room and landed on the floor in a cloud of sheetrock dust as pieces of the wall rained down on them.

The female rolled away from her and they both stood at the same time. The moon light shining through the window met the girl's bloody face and Rosalie stared at her wide eyed as her heart seemed to stop and everything around them faded away.

Bella grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked her into a passionate deep kiss. Rosalie's arms instantly wrapped around her as the realization that the woman who saved her was none other than the woman she's in love with.

Bella pulled back and Rosalie said quickly, "Why?"

"It was a set up. I had no choice Rose. They were about to find out that I've been talking to you. They would have killed me."

Emmett's voice echoed through the building, "Rosalie! Where are you?"

She kissed Bella again, "You have to go, now. Please come to me soon. I need you Bella. I've been worried about you." She nodded, kissed Rosalie again and ran from the room, disappearing through the dark stairwell that the other criminal escaped through.

Rosalie stepped back through the wall as Emmett exited the opposite stairwell. He looked over at her and said, "Rosalie! Are you okay?"

She nodded at him, "I lost him. He bolted out of this door while I was preoccupied."

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack and nearly killed me in two different ways." He shook his head. He skirted the edge of the large hole carefully and took her hands in his larger ones, "Are you okay?"

She looked down at her bloody fingers as they throbbed violently and spotted the blood on her knee that wasn't hers. Her heart ached slightly at the thought that it was Bella's but with the amount of adrenaline that was flowing through both of their bodies she was actually surprised neither of them did more damage than they had.

She grinned up at him, "I'm good. A little shaky but I did almost fall eight floors and land on top of my bear of a brother."

He laughed and pushed her playfully before hugging her tightly. They made their way down the stairs through the door Bella had disappeared through and Emmett kept glancing at her to reassure himself that she was okay until they entered the lobby area.

Tanya shoved Rosalie, "Don't ever fucking do that again. Next time you take back up."

Rosalie glared at her, "I almost had them and if I had backup then two of us would have fallen to our deaths."

Tanya glared at her for a moment then frowned as her eyes landed on the blood stain on her knee, "When we get back I will meet you in your office." She turned on her heel and led her handcuffed female out the doors.

Two hours later Rosalie was sitting at her desk drinking hot coffee and sighing happily. They had five of the six that had been seen on the cameras at the bank, in custody and the media was going absolutely nuts over it. The FBI had just captured five of the top ten of their most wanted and everyone was having a field day with it. Tanya had been in a press conference when Rosalie finally finished her report of the shooting and killing of one of the men and she learned that one other had been killed in the shoot out by Irina.

She was happy. She had finally seen Bella, and got a few kisses from her, and now she could relax with the promise that Bella would come to her soon. She smiled as she drank her coffee and leaned back in her chair.

Until Tanya walked in and slammed her door shut, "What are you hiding?"

Rosalie's blank face stared at Tanya, "Excuse me?"

"Cut the fucking shit Hale. I saw two people run into the stairwell."

Rosalie rubbed her forehead. She couldn't keep it from her best friend and boss, "Bella. Bella saved me. The other guy ran away and left me there."

Tanya collapsed in the chair in front of Rosalie's desk, "Do you have any idea how fucking scared we were? To see you dangling eight floors above and we knew that Emmett wouldn't reach you in time." She shook her head.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "At that moment Tanya I honestly wasn't thinking about any of you, not even Emmett."

Tanya frowned at her, "Who then?"

A small smile curved her lips up, "Bella."

Tanya shook her head, "I'll revisit that later as your friend but as your boss why was she there?"

"She said she had no choice. One of them was about to find out she has been talking to me and they would kill her. She said it was a set up, the five our teams got. They were led into a trap knowing that their faces would be seen."

Tanya shook her head, "So Isabella Cullen is a good guy in all of this?"

Rosalie nodded, "I think she's caught in something she wants no part of. I'm close to finding out what that is. I just…I need more time with her. I need her with me. So I know where she's at and that she's safe."

Tanya smiled, "You've fallen for her haven't you?"

Rosalie smiled, "Yeah. I have. I crave her Tanya." She stood and opened the blinds looking out to the floor where people were congratulating each other for capturing six wanted felons.

Rosalie smiled at her brother as he hugged Kate and high fived Irina. The only thing missing for her was Bella. She wanted her in her arms. She felt the guilt at the blood she had caused on Bella's face but it had been extremely dark in that building and it's not like she knew Bella just by feeling her body, yet anyway.

Tanya stood beside her, looking out at her family, and smiled at her wife and sister, "I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do if it was Irina in Bella's position."

She shuddered just thinking about it and had sympathy for the young girl who had been through so much in her life at just nineteen years old. Not to mention all the things she could possibly be going through at this very moment. She eyed Rosalie closely. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. She had never seen Rosalie get so worked up and worried about someone before and for once she was happy for her. Rosalie finally had someone to live for. All these years she had worried that Rosalie had a secret death wish because of some of the risks she would take on the job.

Now, as she studied her best friend, she could see the spark in her green eyes. The love and happiness that hadn't been there since they were children was swirling wildly, freely.

"We'll find her Rosalie. I promise and then we'll keep her safe."

Rosalie smiled at her friend, "I know."

Tanya sighed, "The guy you killed was wanted for a high profile murder. Internal affairs will be here in the morning and you know the routine. You have to talk to Dr. Angela Weber."

Rosalie groaned, "Psychology is not a science. I hate shrinks."

Tanya snorted a laugh, "Don't shoot anyone and you wouldn't have to talk to her."

"Har har." Rosalie grimaced.

Tanya laughed, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Gun." She held her hand out.

Rosalie sighed and pulled her weapon from her hip holster and handed it to Tanya. She hated this part of the job. The criminal had been shooting at her, trying to kill her and she shot him in self defense. Hell half the damn department had been there and shooting back.

She sat behind her desk and watched the sun rise out of her office window as she thought about Bella. What was she doing there? How did she know all of them? Why is it every time she thinks about the girl she comes up with more questions than answers?

She shook her head angrily as a knock sounded on her door. She looked over and saw Dr Angela Weber smiling at her from the other side. She sighed and waved her in.

"Good morning Agent Hale. Good to see you again." Angela said as she sat down across from her.

Rosalie put on a fake smile, "You too Doctor."

"Please Angela. Now then we can get started and try to finish as quickly as possible."

Rosalie sighed but nodded, "That would be perfect."

"Hmm." Angela said and she wrote something down on the yellow legal pad that was sitting on her lap.

Rosalie grimaced internally, _'Damn cryptic shrink.'_

"How are you feeling this morning Agent Hale?" Angela asked with the same smile.

Rosalie sat back in her desk chair, "Another criminal, well criminals are off the streets. So, good."

Angela nodded and wrote something down then asked, "I'd like to ask you a few questions about Isabella Cullen."

Rosalie's alarm bell began to bang against the inside of her head and she put up her guard, "What about her?"

Angela still had a smile on her face, "No one has ever gotten close to her before, until you. Why do you think that is?"

Rosalie leaned back as she studied the woman in front of her. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders and her black rimmed glasses sat near the end of her nose as she stared at Rosalie. Why was she so interested in Bella? Was she attached to the case in some way that Tanya hadn't told her? If so why hadn't Tanya told her?

She needed to ask Tanya if Weber was apart of this case but needed a reason to leave her office. She glanced down at her phone and pressed the volume button on her phone, making it vibrate on her desk, "I must take this call." She said as she grabbed her phone, "Mind if I take a moment?"

Angela shook her head as she stared down at a file, "Please."

Rosalie walked quickly out into the large room outside of her office and caught Tanya's eye as she dialed. Tanya pulled her phone out as she stared at her from across the room, "What's up?"

Rosalie glanced over at Angela through her office window, "Is she assigned to Bella's case?"

Tanya shook her head, "No. I've told you everything. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's asking questions about Bella." Rosalie said as she walked back into her office, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Sorry about that." She sat in her chair as she faced the woman across from her.

Angela pushed her glasses up her nose, "No problem. So, about Isabella Cullen?"

"Are you apart of the case? It's my job to protect the cases that I have, you understand." Rosalie said with a sharp tone.

Angela's smile faded suddenly, "I am. I just need an answer Agent Hale."

Rosalie felt the growing suspicion in her gut and shook her head, "I'm supposed to talk to you about the shooting nothing more. If you want information on another case you'll have to talk to Director Tanya Denali."

Angela's eyes narrowed in anger at her as she stood, "You'd be wise to work with me Agent Hale."

Anger burned beneath the surface as Rosalie stood and glared at her, "You'd be wise not to threaten me in my own office Weber."

Emmett hurried in at that moment and glanced between the two angry women before he focused on his sister, "We have work to do if you're done here."

Angela Weber's eyes flashed in anger one last time at Rosalie before she gathered her things, "We were just finishing up here. Thank you for your time Agent Hale." She walked quickly out of Rosalie's office.

Emmett frowned at the doorway, "What the hell was that about?"

Rosalie was still glaring at the door as anger simmered inside, "She was asking questions about Bella."

"Like what?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"How I was able to get close to her when no one else could."

Tanya entered her office, "I have Kate and Irina looking into information on Angela Weber. Let's focus on this case right now and when they find something we will revisit it."

Rosalie nodded, feeling the anger sizzle slowly before it was under control again. Why did it seem like everyone was suddenly after Bella?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Bella stood just inside the stairwell as Emmett's voice echoed around the floor and her heart beat painfully hard in her chest, "Rosalie! Are you okay?"

She quickly descended the stairs knowing that Rosalie would be okay now that Emmett was with her. She could hear the commotion of the federal agents in the lobby as she slipped quietly into the basement, keeping to the shadows. At the bottom of the stairs Tyler stood waiting for her.

His dark skin made it hard to spot him but her eyes were better at night than during the day. He bounced from foot to foot anxiously as she passed him.

"What the fuck Bella? Where the hell did you go?" He asked as he followed her through the pitch black basement.

"Had a run in but it's sorted."

She glanced at him over her shoulder as she led the way to the storm tunnel entrance at the back corner of the large basement. He eyed her curiously but followed in silence.

She climbed down the rusted metal ladder and dropped the last few feet into the storm tunnel, pausing to wait for Tyler. She thought back to high school when she had met him and shook her head.

'Old times should be kept in the past,' she thought as Tyler landed next to her.

They began the long journey through the maze of tunnels in silence. After what felt like an hour Tyler spoke, "What are you doing Bella?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Walking."

He glared at her for a moment, "I know you didn't go back to fight that Fed."

Her heart beat faster as fear coiled in her stomach and adrenaline pumped into her veins. She gritted her teeth before stopping to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "I know The Ice Queen Bella."

They stood facing each other, staring at one another. Waiting to see if the other would give something up. Finally Bella shook her head, "Don't know what you're talking about. I got away just like you."

She turned on her heel and head towards the dawns light that was shinning in through the exit of the tunnel. She could hear his foot steps behind her and a chill went down her spine.

If there was one thing Charlie had taught that she would dare remember it was to always trust her gut. He had been chief of police in the small town she was from and he always told her how his gut would save his life. She shuddered slightly remembering but pushed herself onward, focusing on the man behind her.

She stepped around a few homeless people that had chosen the tunnel for their night and glanced back at Tyler. He stared right back at her as he stepped over some garbage and she felt the urge to run creep up her spine.

She bolted from the tunnel and heard his heavy footfalls behind her. She felt her calf muscles begin to burn as she ran up the incline of the small concrete arroyo. Once at the top she sprinted towards the parking garage that stood next to the biggest hospital in the city. She knew she could lose him in there and if by chance she couldn't, well there were plenty of cars to choose from.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark garage as she jumped the concrete barricade and sprinted into the sea of cars that lined the bottom level of the structure. She ducted below a black Mercedes and controlled her breathing, staying silent in the empty garage.

Footsteps echoed off the walls and vehicles as she laid flat on her stomach to peer under the vehicles. She watched feet jogging down the center isle, causing her to slide underneath the Mercedes.

"Bella you don't understand. I don't want to hurt you." Tyler called out as he searched for her.

She rested her hot cheek on the cool concrete as exhaustion tried to claim her body. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Why don't I believe you?"

She rolled out from under the car and slid under the vehicle four cars down. The footsteps stopped and she watched as his feet turned slowly in a circle, "Ice Queen Rosalie Hale. I know her Bella. You honestly think you're the only one working both sides of the field?"

Bella frowned, "This isn't high school Tyler."

"No this is life and death Bella and I can help you, if you'll let me." His voice was further away.

Bella slid out from under the car and slowly peeked around. Tyler stood near the entrance to the parking garage and she stood up, surprising him.

"Then whose team are you on Tyler Crowley?" Bella asked as she kept the vehicles between them for protection.

He smiled at her, "That's classified but I can tell you that Hale isn't the only one who can help you out of this mess."

She shook her head. Even if she wanted to believe Tyler, which she didn't, she would never turn away from Rosalie. In just a short time she had broken every rule she had ever made since she was taken away from Charlie Swan. She had promised herself to never let anyone in, other that the two people who had saved her. The only two to ever keep their promises.

Carlisle and Esme has been the ones to save her, to care for her the way she never knew possible. Carlisle was the man that Bella turned to for safety, the person she knew would always be there for her. Esme was the one that Bella felt free with, able to discuss anything and everything that was on her mind. The one she could confide in and not be treated like a freak.

Now there was Rosalie.

Rosalie had pursued her even after Bella had tried to stay away from her. Of course she had seen her at the gym many times and of course she wanted her in so many ways she wasn't sure were completely legal, but she stayed away. Then Rosalie found her at Juan's house and every part of Bella knew that in all the times she had run in the past no one hunted her down. No one needed her.

Rosalie was different. She had hunted Bella down and she knew now that she would never escape Rosalie Hale. They would always find each other and, if she was honest with herself, she liked it. It thrilled her, excited her in ways she had never been excited before.

Finally Bella shook her head, "Proof Crowley."

He nodded, "Proof you will have by the end of the day. Stay safe Cullen." He turned and left the garage, whistling as he walked away.

Bella frowned as she leaned against the black Mercedes and said, "What do you think?"

Carlisle Cullen emerged from the Mercedes she was leaning against and pulled her into a hug, "I think one day you are going to give me a heart attack and I don't trust him. At least not until you get proof about what he says."

Bella nodded and allowed herself to relax in her father's arms. She could feel the exhaustion starting to take hold as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home."

She dreamt of Rosalie and when she woke she had an overwhelming urge to see her. She lay in the guest bed at her parent's house just thinking of the blonde Fed. She glanced at the cell phone on the bedside table and sighed before slipping into the private bathroom.

Once dressed she made her way down stairs and found her family eating at the dining room table. She sat between Victoria and Alice as her mother smiled and handed her a plate of food. Victoria glanced at her and she felt a wave of nervousness flow over her. Alice avoided looking at her while Jasper and Edward wouldn't stop staring at her. She frowned at her father and he smiled as he nodded his head towards the TV in the kitchen. Her heart hit her stomach.

"Have fun last night Bella?" Jasper asked around a big bite of food.

She shrugged as she pushed the food around on her plate, annoyance mixing with guilt.

Edward grinned at her, "See any particular Fed last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and the tension seemed to flee from the room. Victoria rolled her eyes, "Mind in the gutter much?"

He nodded happily, "Only because of you baby." He winked at her and everyone laughed.

Alice stood abruptly and swiftly left the room. Bella looked across the table at Jasper, "What's up with her."

He shook his head, "She's worried about you Bells."

Bella sighed and stood, snatching her plate causing everyone to laugh. She made her way to the back screened in porch and sat across from Alice at the metal table, "What's up Pixie?"

Alice shook her head, "You blow it off." Anger made her tone sharp.

Confused Bella asked, "Blow what off?"

"Ugh!" Alice stood and paced back and forth across the porch before finally turning back to face her, "You ARE a danger magnet Isabella Cullen. You were literally an inch from death last week when you made that run and then last night you were with six of the FBI's most wanted and could have been killed."

Bella opened her mouth to respond that the only reason she had led them all there was because they WERE going to kill her, but quickly closed her mouth when she saw the anger on Alice's face. Now was not the time to be sarcastic.

"Don't you have any idea what you do to this family when you do shit like that?" Alice glared at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Anger began a slow simmer in her body and she stood slowly, "You're one to talk runaway Mary Alice." Alice flinched at her name and Bella took a deep breath as the rage simmered, "Alice you know I have been trying to get away from him and everything he is. I'm doing my best."

"Your best isn't good enough Bella!" Alice snapped and then froze.

Bella's rage burst into her chest and she watched Alice shrink even smaller than she was to begin with.

Alice watched the normally bright icy blue eyes darken dangerously close to almost black as she stepped backwards. She hadn't meant to push Bella too far but she had to watch Jasper worry about his little sister, watch all of them worry about the girl standing in front of her. She stared into Bella's eyes and pure unadulterated fear ran down her spine in a thick stream, making her shiver. Bella's eyes held a dark promise, one that Alice knew the girl always tried to hide.

The one thing Bella hated the most about herself. She had always been miserable about how quickly her anger seemed to come about, it always reminded her of Charlie. His anger would come on so quick she never had a chance to escape his wrath. As she got older she could feel the rage just beneath the surface like a monster trying to claw its way out of her chest, it's cage.

She spun on her heel as Alice said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean-"

Bella stopped, "I know what you meant Alice. I'm sorry I'm not the person everyone wants me to be but I am me and that is all that matters."

She strode quickly into the house and ignored the calls from her family as she left the house through the front door. She hated this feeling, this rage that she couldn't control. She never wanted to be like Charlie and yet she knew that the more the rage escaped she would one day become what she despised the most.

She jumped into her black Denali and peeled out of the driveway leaving the smell of burning rubber behind her. She sped towards the city as memories danced across her mind, playing over and over again. She needed to calm down but nothing had ever worked before.

Rosalie Hale's face crossed in front of her mind and she slowed the vehicle down as a wave of calm spread through her body like warm water cascading over her skin. She smiled as she pulled to a stop in front of Juan's house. She slipped around to the backyard and took the key from under the mat.

The house was lit up as she entered the kitchen and Juan grinned at her, "I want details."

Bella shook her head as she chuckled, "Not a chance. I need to get an address."

He nodded, "Your stuff is where you left it Chica." He motioned to the bookcase.

She pulled on the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and the hydraulics slowly slid the bookcase to the left revealing a hidden door. Juan followed her through the door and down to the basement happily.

He smiled widely at her, "Does anyone know about your engineering abilities?"

Bella grinned at him, "Nope."

"So what's the address?" He asked as he dropped into a bright red bean bag chair.

Bella took her seat in the rolling desk chair in front of a wide array of screens. She flipped a switch on the small black box next to the keyboard and smiled as the familiar hum of twenty different hi-tech, fully custom built hard drives roared to life behind the wall of screens.

The keyboard flashed red as the keys lit up in the dark cool room as she said, "Personal."

He scoffed, "I let you use my house to hide your sick obsession and you won't even give me a hint?" His bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at her with his best puppy dog look.

Bella laughed, "How can I say no to that?" She shook her head and turned back to the keyboard. She typed in her encrypted password.

"Bella I'm dying over here." He shifted on the bag.

She sighed, "Juan for one I own this house. For two you work for me, remember?"

He sighed dramatically and leaned back, "Yeah, as your beard."

"Ha. Everyone knows I love women as much as you love men. So just keep an eye on the security cameras while I work. It shouldn't take too long."

He stood and nodded, "You're so bossy." He grinned at her before dashing up the stairs.

She shook her head and turned to her computer. She was always amazed at how easy it was to find information on anyone and everyone, provided you knew where to look. She followed the new path to the dark web and began tracking Rosalie Hale the only way she was extremely good at, through hacking.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is one of the main reasons. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Also there is a lot of Smut/Lemons/Sex in this chapter so…..You've been warned!

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Rosalie entered her apartment half asleep on her feet. The last two days had been exhausting to say the least. They had to fill out so much paperwork on the events of the big takedown and because shots were fired it added up to more hassle. She had to be cleared by the shrink, Angela Weber, to return to duty because she had killed one of the felons in the gunfight but right before she had left for the night she had been given the news that she was cleared.

Rosalie locked the front door and walked like a zombie to her bedroom but froze as she entered, a chill running up her spine. She spun around and was knocked backwards by someone. Her back landed on her mattress and the figure was on top of her and between her legs firmly. Her body was exhausted but a surge of adrenaline had her fight or flight mode kicking into high gear. Her wrists were pinned to the mattress as cool soft lips landed on hers.

The taste of mango filled her mouth as the soft warm tongue touched her own. She jerked her hands free and gripped the hair on the head of the girl on top of her tightly, deepening the kiss. Arousal exploded in her jeans and she began to throb quickly.

She pulled back to breath, "Bella?" She whispered.

Bella's voice was husky and low in the darkness, "I need you Rosalie."

Clothes landed somewhere in the room and Rosalie laid back on her pillows as she pulled Bella down on top of her. She could feel Bella's hard member press firmly against her core and she moaned.

"You're so wet _MY_ Rose." Bella said softly in her ear.

Rosalie reached between them and smiled when Bella groaned as she took her member in her hand, guiding Bella into her dripping and very ready core.

They moaned together as Bella buried deep inside of Rosalie and waited. Rosalie adjusted quickly to Bella's size and Bella moaned as she moved because of Rosalie's tightness. Rosalie's nails split the skin on Bella's back as the pleasure sent her flying.

The feel of Bella inside her was the most amazing thing she's ever felt. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the edge of that abyss she so desperately wanted Bella to lead her to, inched closer. Bella wasn't rushing anything, she was taking her time and driving Rosalie up the wall before letting her float down only to return her to her breaking point and repeating the process for hours on end.

Just when Rosalie thought she was going to kill Bella if she didn't take her all the way, Bella thrusted hard and fast in and out of her. Bella's own desire was breaking her control and Rosalie was overcome with pleasure. Her orgasm was hard and before she could even come down from the first one Bella exploded inside of her and skyrocketed Rosalie straight into another hard mind blowing orgasm.

Rosalie awoke slowly feeling sore everywhere, however her lower half was a happy sore. She jerked awake completely as she felt the cold bed beside her. She groaned and rolled to her back thinking about why she ever thought Bella would be there when she woke up. The girl was invisible to law enforcement so why would she stick around after sex? She couldn't help but think that all of her games had finally caught up with her and Bella was doing to her what she herself had done to so many women.

Her bedroom door opened and Rosalie jerked up in bed with the sheet pulled to her chin. Bella laughed as she walked to Rosalie's side of the bed with two coffee cups, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Rosalie smiled at the girl as she sat the cups on the bedside table, "I thought you left." She let the sheet fall and Bella's eyes instantly fixated on her breasts.

Bella jerked the sheet away from Rosalie as she lowered her black cargo sweats, letting them fall to her ankles, and slid inside of her in one smooth motion. Rosalie's back arched up into Bella's body as she moaned. This morning wasn't slow or fast but a happy medium. Bella's cum filled her body as pleasure crashed through her nerves in never ending waves of happiness, making her entire body tingle with a passion she had never felt before as she screamed Bella's name to her ceiling.

Afterwards they leaned back against the headboard drinking the now warm coffee. Rosalie eyed Bella carefully, "Why aren't you running off? Isn't that your thing?"

Bella grinned at her, "I can leave if you like." She moved to get up.

Rosalie caught her arm, "No!" Then quickly let go.

"Is Rosalie Hale blushing?" Bella chuckled.

"Fuck you."

Bella sat both cups on the bedside table and laid back, pulling Rosalie on top of her, "I love your neediness. I'm curious what your possessiveness is like."

Rosalie kissed Bella gently, "Oh really?"

Bella nodded and kissed her slowly, "Can you feel how hard I am just thinking about you getting all possessive? If you'll call me yours to anyone who even looks at me it might just make me explode."

Rosalie could definitely feel how hard Bella was. She felt Bella angle her member to slide between her thighs so her own clit was rubbing on it.

Rosalie moaned, "Fuck Bella. What are you doing to me?"

Bella grinned, "Keeping my promise to make you scream my name."

Rosalie began to pant as her lower abdomen muscles began to tighten. The pleasure made her eyes roll back in her head as Bella gripped her ass tightly to keep her hips moving in the same rhythm.

"Open your eyes Rosie." Bella said, her own orgasm not far away. Rosalie stared into Bella's eyes which were a dark deep blue as the orgasm sent them both over the edge willingly.

Rosalie looked at Bella's torso in the morning light and traced her fingers down the horrible scars that crisscrossed her body. Some were thin and some were wide, large, and jagged but all were white and raised against her creamy skin. They stood out visibly and so many were scars over scars that she lost count after the first hundred.

She looked up to find Bella watching her with curiosity, "Something wrong?"

Rosalie shook her head and kissed her, "You're so gorgeous _MY_ Bella." She laughed as Bella's member hardened again instantly.

' _So much for going to work today_.' Rosalie thought as Bella proceeded to fill her again and again as Rosalie screamed Bella's name so everyone would know that Bella was hers.

Rosalie was lying in bed with Bella that evening watching TV and finally dressed after a very long and pleasurable shower in which they ran out of hot water. The doorbell echoed through her apartment and Bella tensed. Rosalie took her hand and pulled her gun from the bedside table.

Leading Bella to the front door and pushing her to side so that when opened Bella would be behind it, Rosalie looked out the peep hole and whispered, "Fuck. It's my brother."

Bella grinned, "Do you want me to leave?"

Rosalie kissed her deeply, "Never again." Bella nodded and stayed where she was as Rosalie opened the door.

"What the fuck Rosalie?" Emmett shoved passed her and into the apartment.

"Hello to you too Em."

"We've been trying to call you all fucking day Hale!" Tanya stormed in with Irina and Kate.

Rosalie grimaced, "I nearly fell to my death two days ago. Give me a break."

She felt Bella's hand on her ass and she gasped. Emmett glanced at her, "Are you alright Rosalie?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yep. Great actually." She pulled the door closer to her, making sure Bella was completely hidden behind it.

Bella's hand slid into her shorts and her nimble fingers slid between Rosalie's thighs from behind and into her slick folds.

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Irina asked angrily.

Rosalie could not form words. Bella's fingers were circling and flicking her clit expertly and when one finger entered her she had to bite her lip to not cry out. She could feel the fast building pleasure as she watched her family frown at her.

"What is your problem Hale?" Tanya asked angrily.

Just as her pleasure was about to be released Bella's fingers disappeared. Rosalie breathed heavily with frustration and her lack of orgasm, "What's _your_ problem T? You barge over here when you could have called and expect me to just spill my guts?"

"We've been calling all day Rosalie." Emmett said. "You didn't answer!"

Rosalie tensed as Bella hit the front door and it slammed shut. Everyone except Rosalie jumped, startled. Their eyes widened in utter shock as Bella walked towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" She asked casually as she pulled out bottles of alcohol.

Irina frown, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind and smirked. Bella leaned back against her chest and Rosalie kissed her neck as Bella said, "I believe the term is fucking her brains out."

Tanya coughed as she choked and Emmett smiled widely. Kate sat on the stool at the counter, "Rosalie Hale is finally getting laid? Right on!"

Kate and Bella fist bumped and Rosalie laughed, "Don't encourage her Bella."

Kate stuck her tongue out at Rosalie, "Fuck you Hale."

"That's my job. No one else gets to touch _MY_ Rose." Bella quipped.

Rosalie felt the heat rush her face as Emmett laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that THE Ice Queen Rosalie Hale would blush."

Tanya joined him, "Holy shit! Let's mark this as a national holiday."

Rosalie's anger began to boil, "Fuck you all. Get the fuck out!" She began shoving them towards the front door.

Bella smiled and began to put her boots on, "I should go anyway." She grabbed her jacket.

Rosalie spun to her, "No. I told you-"

Bella nodded, "I know. I'll be back. I have dinner with my parents and siblings today. I'm already late."

Rosalie frowned, "Bella please." Rosalie Hale doesn't beg.

She couldn't stand the thought of Bella leaving and not knowing when she would see her again. Tears burned her eyes as the thought of never seeing her again crossed her mind.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Rosie. I'm here, right here." Bella said as she quickly stood and leaned into Rosalie's body. Rosalie wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's shoulders determined to never let her go again. Bella nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly.

"Come with me." Bella said.

Rosalie pulled back to look at her, "You really think your siblings will be okay with that?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't care. My parents will be thrilled. All of you can come if you like. My mother has a tendency to go overboard on cooking and all of us leave with left over's."

Rosalie kissed her softly then smiled, "Let me change."

As Rosalie disappeared into her bedroom Emmett looked Bella up and down, "You saved my sisters life."

Bella stared at him, no emotion on her face, "I love her." She shrugged.

Tanya frowned, "If it wasn't her?"

Bella answered without a thought, "I still would have saved whoever it was. I just wouldn't have rushed."

Irina glared at Bella, "You're going to break her heart."

Bella glared back at her, a muscle jumping in her jaw before she spoke. Her eyes darkened and when she spoke her voice was calm and dangerous, sending a shiver down all of their spines, "I love her. You don't know me or my family or what I've been through. What you see on paper isn't half of what you could possibly understand."

Irina squared her shoulders and stepped directly in front of Bella who didn't even flinch, "You are dangerous and I won't let you put my family at risk."

Bella held her ground, "Just being in the same room with me puts you at risk. I'm no saint but at least I admit it. Can you say the same?"

Rosalie heard everything and as she exited her room. She didn't like the standoff happening in her kitchen and she was still angry at Irina for what she had said the other day in this very apartment. "Irina back off," Rosalie said angrily.

Irina and Bella stared at each other for a while longer and Rosalie had finally had enough, "Irina if this is how you're going to be then leave."

Bella's voice was dark and emotionless, like that day in the interrogation room when she spoke next, "I'll protect Rosalie at all cost and I'll die before I let anyone hurt her."

Irina visibly shivered slightly as fear ran up her spine and she knew that the young girl in front of her was not only dangerous but being brutally honest. She could see the promise in her eyes and she knew right then that this girl, Isabella Cullen, would kill everyone in this room if she thought they were going to lay one finger on _HER_ Rosalie.

She smiled suddenly and nodded, "So dinner it is."

Rosalie's jaw dropped as Irina smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back, "Dinner. Let's go before my entire family comes looking for me."

Irina took Bella's arm and led her out of the apartment. Emmett watched them as he whispered to the others, "What the fuck just happened?"

They all glanced at each other and none of them knew. Tanya would be sure to ask her wife when they got home later and after her very much needed orgasm. The way Irina had looked at Bella like she was prey and Irina was the hunting predator had turned Tanya on in so many ways that she was seriously thinking something was wrong with her. She shook her head clear of the thought and followed her family out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bella had them pull up to a gated driveway. She typed a number into the key pad and the gates swung open slowly. Tanya drove along the winding road through thick trees and a mile later they all stared dumbstruck at the mansion in front of them. The large circular driveway had four cars parked in front of the stairs leading to a wraparound porch. A fountain with a stone dragon breathing a large spray of water was in the center of the drive with flowers lining the base.

"Holy shit!" Emmett and Kate said together.

Bella smiled, "My mother is an architect. What did you expect?"

Rosalie opened the door and slid out, "Wait, she built this?"

Bella followed her out, "Yep. I love dragons so she had this built when I first got here. It's been my heaven ever since." She ran her fingers over the smooth marble that contained the water and smiled.

She led the others up the stairs and to the ornate old wooden door. She laughed as the big bad FBI agent's eyes were wide in surprise. When Bella pushed the door open their ears met the sounds of children yelling and lots of laughter. Rosalie and Emmett smiled at each other. They had always wanted a big family so they could come home to this every night.

Rosalie felt Bella take her hand and pull her inside. A six year old looked over from his spot on the sofa where he was jumping with a smaller girl. "Aunty Bells!" He screamed and jumped off the sofa and ran full speed towards Bella, his red hair resembling Edward's messy style.

Bella let go of Rosalie's hand and opened her arms wide as the little boy jumped. Bella caught him easily and spun him in a circle, his little legs sticking straight out and flying wildly. He giggled as Bella dipped his body and tickled him as she laid his back very gently on the tile floor.

Rosalie smiled at the girl as she thought, ' _Yep. I'm totally in love with her_.'

"About god damn time you show up. We were getting worried about you." Jasper Cullen walked around the corner.

He eyed everyone warily as he pulled his little sister into a bear hug. Jasper was a man who could control his temper easily unless it came to protecting his family. He would kill for his family because they had always been there for him. He couldn't really remember his biological parents but his mom and dad made sure to tell him often about them.

He looked over the group of people his sister brought and knew they were different. She never brought anyone here and Jasper had a feeling these people would be permanent in all of their lives. His sister didn't share her life with anyone, for obvious reasons, but these people were different.

"Jasper Cullen." He held his hand out to the tall muscular guy with dark hair he had seen before, at the gym.

"Emmett Hale." He answered back.

Bella smiled at her oldest brother, "Jazz this is Rosalie Hale."

Jasper smiled softly at the woman that had stolen his sister's heart, "Pleasure to meet you. Bells here won't stop talking about you." Bella punched her brother in the chest.

"Do not hit your brother!" A woman's voice shouted from somewhere deeper in the house.

Jasper and Bella shook their heads and said at the same exact time quietly, "How does she do that?"

The same woman's voice called out, "A mother knows!"

Jasper and Bella smiled at each other and shook their heads.

As Rosalie watched the two siblings she could see how close they were. Their mannerisms were almost identical and she smiled again. Bella reached out for her hand and Rosalie was happy to oblige.

Bella led the group through the living room and around children's toys into the large dining room. An older man with sandy blonde hair sat talking quietly with Edward and Victoria. Victoria held a sleeping two year old in her lap as they entered.

"Oh look the FBI has decided to join us for dinner." Victoria stood and kissed Edward, "I'm going to put him to bed."

Edward kissed the little boys forehead before Victoria left the room. Bella sighed, "Is she going to be like this all night?"

Edward stood and hugged his sister, "She's just worried about you. You're her favorite you know that. I apologize for my wife." He said to Rosalie, "She's even more protective over Bells than the rest of us." He shook everyone's hand before he sat again.

Bella kissed the older man's cheek, "How was work daddy?"

He smiled as his daughter, "Long. Who are your friends?" He asked cautiously.

Bella grinned and introduced all of them, "Rosalie Hale this is my father Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Rosalie shook the Doctors hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you sir."

He chuckled, "Please call me Carlisle. My daughter has been talking about you none stop so I feel I know you a little too well already."

Rosalie laughed as Bella blushed and buried her face in Rosalie's neck. A slender woman with dark hair entered the room. She smiled as she pulled Bella into a hug tightly and then turned to eye Rosalie intensely.

Bella smiled, "Everyone this is our mother Doctor Esme Cullen."

Rosalie felt like she was undergoing a gynecologist exam as Esme scrutinized every aspect of her. She shifted uncomfortably until the woman moved onto the next person, which happened to be her brother.

Emmett admired Esme Cullen. She had Rosalie trying to jump out of her skin and other than Bella he didn't think it was possible to get her in that condition. Until her eyes turned to him. He felt like he was in the principal's office and he knew what he was there for but at the same time he didn't know. He shifted uncomfortably and silently promised to apologize to his sister for thinking what he did.

Esme smiled, "Please call me Esme." Her polite voice didn't hide the underlying threat. It was a tone that Rosalie knew well. One that said, 'hurt my family and I'll kill you' and Rosalie admired that.

Everyone nodded as Jasper sat at the table and Alice waltzed in a few minutes later and sat on Jasper's lap, "So Bella how's it going?" Her grin was wide.

Bella eyed her soon to be sister, "Fine."

Alice slid into her own seat and tossed an envelope across the table, "I was given this today."

Bella took it and looked inside. She closed the envelope and nodded at Alice, "Thank you."

Alice grinned, "You're very welcome. Now who's this?"

Introductions were made and then Carlisle stood, "Ms Hale, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Bella eyed her father, "Dad."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry dear. It's just a friendly talk. It won't take too long I promise."

Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek, "I'll be right back." She followed the Cullen patriarch through the large beautiful kitchen and out to the back porch that over looked the backyard.

A large staircase to the left led down to a pool from the wooden deck they stood on and beyond the pool was green freshly cut grass. Lining the edge of the toy filled grass was a dense forest. Trees were thick and tall and Rosalie felt almost at peace with the privacy of the forest surrounding them. She smiled as she look out over the toys strewn about the large yard and the tree house that was in a tall large tree that was easily visible from the house. She had always wanted a tree house as a kid but living in the city it was impossible, among other things.

Rosalie stood next to Carlisle, his body seemed tense as he took a deep breath before he spoke, "Bella means the world to my wife and I. I won't stand back and let her heart get broken." He turned to face her.

Rosalie nodded, "I would never. Bella is the one sir. I can't explain it but she's the only one for me."

He nodded, "Esme and I were like that. One look was all it took for me to need her in my life and I never looked back. Jasper and Alice, Edward and Victoria, they were the same way. None of us could describe the intense need for our other halves but it's turned out perfectly."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. Something was pulling her to Bella and she couldn't walk away from it.

Carlisle pulled her from her thoughts, "There's something you need to understand about Bella's condition."

Rosalie frowned, "I already know about that. She said it was an anomaly."

Carlisle smiled as he nodded, "There have only ever been three documented cases of it and Bella is one of them."

Rosalie watched as the older man's body tensed even more and a muscle in his jaw jumped rapidly, reminding her of Bella. This man was definitely Bella's father and no one could tell her otherwise.

"What happened to the other two?" She asked quietly, her heart beginning to beat faster as nervousness set in.

He shook his head and faced the back yard, leaning his hands on the wood railing in front of him. He gripped the wood so hard his knuckles began to turn white as the skin stretched tight over the bones.

"Why does Bella have blue eyes when both her parents have brown? Why do albino snakes, with white skin and red eyes, exist? There are millions of things in this universe that can't be explained. Genetics are an unknown, just like the brain. No matter how much scientists say they have discovered. Some things will never be explained in our lifetime."

Rosalie nodded as she faced the backyard, "What happened to them?" Her heart beat wildly now.

"Neither of them lived passed eighteen and nineteen years old. They passed quickly and no one saw it coming. They were perfectly healthy children, just like Bella. They were healthy adults, just like Bella and yet they just died. No known cause."

He shoved away from the railing and began to pace, "I've read the autopsy reports for both of them, I've seen their genetic map that was made. None of it makes sense."

Rosalie felt her heart sink into her stomach, "And I thought murders and drug dealers were the only thing I had to worry about with her."

Carlisle laughed and it sounded close to hysterical, "That's what Esme and I thought too, however there is one difference."

She turned to him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her, "You. That's the difference. The other two had no one. They were abandoned by family because they were different. They didn't love anyone, didn't live for anyone. Bella has you. She loves you, all of us can see that and you being here with your friends proves it. She has someone to live for now and I think that will truly be the difference."

Rosalie's heart fluttered at the thought that Bella was in love with her but her mind brushed it off. There was no way that Bella could love her.

' _Nope. Not going there.'_ She thought as she shoved thoughts of love aside.

Carlisle was smiling widely at her as she pulled herself from her thoughts, "You're in love with her aren't you."

Rosalie turned back to the yard as a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "Dinner smells good."

"That's what I thought." He chuckled, "Let's go find Bella, shall we?" He motioned for her to go first.

She rolled her eyes at the doctor making them both laugh. He was the father she and Emmett had always wanted and never had. She was growing fond of the doctor quickly and she knew that she would soon be attached to this family in more ways than one.

When they entered the kitchen it was empty and they frowned until Esme's stern voice echoed through the house, "I've had enough of this! You two will sit down and shut up until dinner is ready, do you understand me?"

"Yes mother." Bella and Alice's voices said in unison.

"Good. Now I don't care who started it but this has to stop. You are sisters and whatever this fight is about will not come between you two."

"But-"

"Alice Cullen, so help me…" Esme's voice turned low and dangerous.

Silence fell on the entire house and not even the children could be heard anywhere. Rosalie found Emmett leaning against the doorway looking into the living room. Bella and Alice were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa looking angry and Rosalie couldn't help the arousal it caused when she saw the muscles in Bella's arms flex as she crossed them.

' _I'm hopeless.'_ She thought as she nudged her brother. Emmett shrugged as he glanced at her with wide eyes.

Esme shook her head, "Dinner is ready. Edward, Victoria it's your turn to set the table." She spun on her heel and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Bella stood angrily as Alice stomped off towards Jasper. Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms and kissed her gently, "Everything okay?"

Bella nodded, "Just fucking peachy."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "So you two fight like this often then?"

Bella shrugged and Rosalie knew she wouldn't get anything more from her about it. She took a deep breath and asked, "So what's in the envelope?"

Bella grinned, "My father's birthday present. It's a few months from now but he and Jasper have always wanted to go, so I bought tickets for them and their better halves."

Rosalie frowned, "Tickets?"

Bella chuckled, "The big monster truck rally. They've never been and they always said they would go at least once. I figured my mother would get a kick out of it and it's a type of punishment for Alice, so bonus all around."

Rosalie laughed, "You little devil."

Bella winked at her before leading her to the dining room. After the initial awkwardness things went like neither of the Hale siblings ever expected.

They were treated like family, all of them were. Irina and Victoria chatted enthusiastically about law school and how Victoria wanted to become a federal prosecutor. Kate, Alice, and Tanya were discussing fashion which Rosalie was perfectly happy to stay out of that conversation. She knew how Tanya and Kate could be and it looked like Alice was just like them. Jasper and Emmett were discussing their old high school football days and Jasper's college football scholarship which helped pay for his med school. Rosalie, Esme, and Edward were in the middle of an architectural design debate and Bella was talking to Carlisle about his day at work.

Rosalie sat back and looked around the table for a moment. This is what a family should be, happy and laughing all in their own conversations but still a group.

"You're a part of this now." Esme said softly to her, as if reading her mind.

Rosalie's eyes widened slightly and Esme grinned, "A mother knows."

Rosalie felt the tears burn her eyes as she smiled at the Cullen matriarch. Edward nodded next to his mother, "Bella doesn't bring anyone home. She's never trusted anyone enough to bring them here to her safe place, as she puts it."

Rosalie smiled at Bella as she watched the girl talk happily with her father, "I'm in love with her."

Esme smiled widely, "I know. You should know how much she loves you too, even if she doesn't say it. She's never been good at it but it's not easy for her to admit. Give her time."

Rosalie nodded and stared at her plate as the voices around her filled her body with a warm happy feeling. Thunder boomed over head and lightning lit up the yard outside as their dinner turned to dessert and then coffee. Victoria and Edward disappeared to put their older two children to bed and Rosalie was led by Bella out to the front porch.

Rain was pouring down as the lightning lit up the dragon fountain, creating an eerie glow around it. The air felt cool against Rosalie's skin as she took a deep breath of the crisp clean air. Bella rested her hands on the railing as she stared out over the front yard.

"Are you having a good time?" Bella asked softly.

Rosalie smiled at her as she leaned her hip against the railing next to her, "Of course. Your family is so warm and inviting."

Bella nodded and looked out over the yard again, "This is my safe place."

Rosalie studied Bella's face. She was relaxed, like her life hasn't been one huge disappointing and dangerous mess. The rain continued its downfall as Rosalie moved to hold the girl in her arms.

"Emmett and I had an alcoholic father. He'd beat us so bad we couldn't go to school sometimes. Our mother didn't care. She had her boyfriends and the money our father made."

Bella looked up at Rosalie, "Do you see them?"

Rosalie shook her head, "Emmett and I moved. We went to the academy together, which is far from home. Tanya we have known since we were babies. She came with us, trying to escape from the same things, Kate followed as soon as she could. We made a life for ourselves here and we are happy. He has Kate, Tanya has Irina, and now I have you. I'm not losing you Bella."

Bella smiled at Rosalie and her heart skipped a beat. The way Bella was looking at her made her more determined than ever that she would not only fight for this woman but that she would kill and die for her. That one smile was so full of emotion that Rosalie knew just how Bella felt about her. Rosalie kissed her on the lips softly before Bella deepened it. Rosalie held Bella tight against her body and knew she would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but soon the front door opened and Carlisle Cullen smiled at them, "The storm is getting ready to pick up Bella. If you want to make it back safely, you'll have to leave now."

She nodded at him, "Thank you."

After the door was closed Rosalie smiled at her, "Where are you staying tonight?"

Bella grinned at her as she pulled away from her, "I don't know. Think Kate would like some company?"

Rosalie felt the jealousy tingle her nerves slightly, "Have I mentioned my possessiveness?"

Bella smirked at her, "Earlier today I believe, when we were in bed."

Rosalie smiled at her as she jerked Bella into her arms, "Then we both know where you'll be staying tonight." They kissed before heading inside to say their goodbyes to the Cullen family.

The next few days Rosalie would go to work and come home to find Bella cooking her dinner, and damn that girl could cook. Emmett had begged to try some of her food but Rosalie had cut him off at every corner, Bella would only be cooking for her. Finally Bella had to leave and Rosalie felt a pain in her chest like never before. She knew the type of people that Bella was associated with and it scared the ever loving shit out of her that she might not see her again. Bella had promised to call and sure enough if she couldn't make it back to her at night she would give Rosalie a quick call and let her know.

Rosalie fell into a peaceful happy life, one that she had always wanted but thought was only in stories and movies. Most weekends Bella would show up on a Friday night and stay until Monday morning when Rosalie would go to work. She wanted Bella permanently in her life, in her home, especially in her bed. She had never been in this situation before, to know that you love someone with every part of your being is one thing. To say it out loud to yourself, let alone to that person, was a whole other thing. It meant saying that you could be hurt in a way that nothing else could hurt you.

And yet Rosalie knew without a doubt that Isabella Cullen was worth every second of it but like all good things, something had to go wrong. Especially since Bella is a danger magnet.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Four months later Rosalie sat behind her desk smiling at the new photo frame on her desk. The picture inside was one of her and Bella taken only a few weeks ago. Bella had surprised Rosalie with a trip up to the private cabin her parents owned and she was shocked to learn that Bella knew how to snowboard. Seven Bella filled days alone was just what she needed, and Bella filled she was. She couldn't get enough of the girl. She still didn't know what Bella did during the day when they were apart but the fact that Bella was now staying with her, every night, was enough for her to let it go.

For now.

Emmett and Bella had become close over the last four months and at times Rosalie would come home to a gaming war going on in her living room. Bella would be sitting cross legged on the sofa while Emmett would be sitting in the armchair, staring intently at the TV screen. Three nights ago she had found them like that, for the millionth time and laughed.

Bella had looked over at her, "How was your day love?"

Rosalie sat beside her on the sofa, "Long. You?"

Bella shrugged, her typical answer when ever Rosalie tried to get information out of her, "There's someone coming up to your left Emmy Bear."

Emmett grinned as he began to fire his weapon at the online player and Rosalie focused back on Bella, "So how long have you two been playing?"

Kate entered the apartment with takeout food and chuckled, "He's on vacation Rosalie. He's been here all day."

"Seriously?" Rosalie scoffed as she stared at Bella.

Bella grinned, "What? We ordered pizza."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah and ate it while blasting Zombies away on Call of Duty."

Bella nodded at him, "Black Ops three was better."

Emmett looked at her horrified, "How dare you say that? Take that back." His mock shock made Bella laugh.

Rosalie shook her head, "Your mother called me today."

Bella's right eyebrow rose, "And?"

"Dinner tomorrow or-"

Bella cut her off, "She will hunt us down and do the unspeakable to us."

Rosalie nodded, "Yep and I already told Tanya and Irina so Emmett and Kate you are to show up too."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah Jazz already texted me an hour ago. We'll be there. Don't worry."

The Cullen's had welcomed them all with open arms after the dinner they had months ago, although it felt like they had known them all for longer than just four months. She was already getting attached to Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper were nearly joined at the hip, when he wasn't with Bella.

She was pulled from her memory as her phone rang. "Hale." She answered.

"What do you want for dinner?" The soothing low tone answered from the other side.

Rosalie smiled and sat back in her chair, "You."

Bella laughed, "We can't live on a liquid diet love. We need solid food too."

Rosalie smiled, "I'm not disagreeing but I haven't seen you in two days. I'm having withdrawals."

Another laugh, "I think you're addicted Hale. You should see a doctor about that."

Rosalie felt herself blush, "Well I do love when you give me a thorough exam."

"Mmm, one that lasts hours upon hours. If I remember correctly you were late for work last time." The girl's voice became husky and even lower.

Rosalie felt her arousal begin to coat her thighs, "But you're so good at it baby." She purred softly.

"Cheater." The girl's voice darkened, "You know I can't resist that."

Rosalie laughed, "Oh I'm counting on it." She listened to the silence that met her ears and frowned, "Bella?"

The sound of squealing tires sounded over the phone right before it sounded as if the phone hit the ground. Rosalie's heart began to race in her chest, "Bella? Bella!"

Gunfire sounded in the distance over the phone and Rosalie was quickly on her feet and moving towards the open door. "Shit!" Bella shouted and Rosalie heard the pops in the back ground before the phone went dead.

"Fuck!" Rosalie shouted as she rushed to her door, "Lauren trace that call."

"On it." The older woman said and began working.

Tanya and Emmett stuck their heads out of their offices, "What's the shouting for?"

Rosalie stared at the large screen on the wall in front of her as Lauren tried to narrow down Bella's location.

"Gunfire and then I lost Bella's call."

Everyone was at the ready. They all watched the screen as the cell location was narrowed down. Emmett felt his heart drop, "That's the pier."

Tanya's anger shook her body, "What the fuck is she doing at the pier?"

Rosalie was already halfway into the hallway, "I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Exactly eleven minutes and forty two seconds later, because yes Rosalie counted, they pulled into the dark parking lot of the dockyard. Two black cars were idling near the entrance gate with their lights off.

As they surrounded the cars Rosalie pulled her gun from her hip holster and joined Kate and Irina in approaching the vehicles. In each car was one person in the driver seat, both slumped over the steering wheel. They checked for pulses and found none. The team moved onto the dock yard and spread out. Agents covered the front and snipers set up positions in the cranes above them silently. Ear pieces were silent until an agents voice whispered.

"Got movement on the far north east side of the docks."

Rosalie's team which consisted of Emmett Kate Irina and Tanya moves straight for the location.

"Sniper two, do you have visuals?" Tanya spoke low and quick.

"Negative."

Tanya glanced at Rosalie, "We're going in blind."

Rosalie nodded and followed Tanya through the winding passageways of large metal shipping containers. Gunfire split the silence and Emmett's voice said in their ears.

"Shits hit the fan!"

Any other time and Rosalie would have laughed, right now her adrenaline was rushing through her veins and laughter was the furthest thing from her mind. Gunfire sliced through the air in rapid succession and it sounded like a war broke out.

As Rosalie and Tanya approached the location of Emmett she realized it was a war. FBI agents were behind cover as at least twenty people on the docks were firing at them. Another group of at least ten people were on the hill above the docks firing at the group on the docks and the agents behind cover.

"Turf war?" Rosalie asked quickly.

Tanya shrugged as she scanned the area, "Maybe or this could be a shipment coming in."

Irina voice sounded in their ears, "Agent down!"

The blood drained from Tanya's face and her heart dropped at her wife's voice. "Irina where are you?"

No answer.

Tanya nodded at Rosalie and doubled back. Rosalie moved forward, staying low. A man shouting in Spanish aimed his gun at her and Rosalie fired one shot into his chest. She moved passed him quickly but stealthily, kicking the gun away from his body. Gunfire was a constant sound in the air as she worked her way towards the dock, moving through the containers that provided her cover.

"Agent Down!" Filled her ear again and she prayed Emmett and her friends were okay.

She finally found what she was looking for at the end of the dock. Bella was on her knees at the edge of the wooden pier, her hands behind her back and blood covering her face. She had been beaten and the men around her were tying something to her legs.

Rosalie's heart lodged in her throat. She stood and fired at the men. One hit the deck instantly as her bullet struck him. Bella's head turned in her direction and a small smile appeared. She stood quickly and Rosalie could see that they hadn't managed to tie anything to her. She made it in time. Another person fired in Rosalie's direction and she dove behind cover until it stopped. As the bullets struck the concrete near her, shrapnel stung her face and hands as it split her skin.

She popped up and fired several more rounds off at them and watched as Bella, with her hands tied behind her back rammed her shoulder into the person with the assault rifle. He fell off the dock and into the water.

Bella finally wrenched her hands free of the ties and turned, then froze. Rosalie dropped down to the dock from her position slightly above as James Carson aimed a weapon at Bella. Rosalie ran as fast as she could because she didn't have an opening on him.

"Sniper! The end of the dock!" She shouted.

"Negative. Can't get a clear shot! He's using the girl as cover."

The other snipers voice said, "A little more. Fuck! Move one more fucking step!"

Rosalie rounded the small shack with her gun raised as she shouted, "Don't fucking move!"

James grinned at her wickedly, his dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He winked at her as he pulled the trigger. Rosalie fired every bullet she had into his torso as Bella's body jerked backwards from the force of the bullets and fell off the dock.

James was dead before he hit the wood dock. Rosalie dropped her now empty weapon, yanked her blazer off as she ran towards the end of the dock and dove into the water.

Her heart beat rapidly as she swam down deeper. Her heart stopped when she found Bella, her body unmoving and sinking. Blood filled the water was she grabbed Bella around the waist and forced them both to the surface. When her head split the water there was an eerie silence as she pulled Bella to the rocky shore.

She pulled her onto a rock nearby and began doing CPR, "Don't you fucking leave me Bella!"

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled from the dock.

"Bella! Wake up. Please wake up."

Tears streaked down Rosalie's already wet face and dripped onto Bella's still body. A chopper sound grew closer as Rosalie kept her attention on the love of her life laying on the rocks and bleeding profusely. The rocks were turning red and Rosalie knew that soon there wouldn't be any blood left in her lovers' body.

Emmett's arms wrapped around Rosalie's body as a rescue flight crew member took over for Rosalie and loaded the girl's body into a basket before raising her into the chopper.

Rosalie couldn't feel anything.

Emmett helped his sister back on to the dock and to a waiting ambulance to be checked by paramedics. He watched his sisters green eyes slowly fade as she shut down. His heart broke for her. Bella had become such an integrated part of their lives. She was always making Rosalie smile and laugh. He could see how much Bella loves his sister. Emmett has never seen his sister this happy before, even when they were kids and now it was about to be taken from her.

It was a few hours before they made it to the hospital. Emmett got word from Tanya that Irina was alright and Kate had been grazed by a bullet in her leg but was perfectly fine. He had hung up when she asked where Rosalie and Bella were. He couldn't tell her over the phone that Bella might already be dead and his sister was already empty inside. He wanted to stay positive but it was becoming even harder when they reached the hospital. He flashed his badge and was told that Dr. Cullen was working the Trauma room.

They waited for another few hours until Carlisle Cullen walked swiftly towards them, his eyes tired and red rimmed. Emmett's heart sank as Carlisle stopped in front of him. Emmett stood frozen.

He looked at Rosalie for a moment and Rosalie knew. She hit her knees as sobs wracked her body. She was drowning in an ocean of pain and emotion. The storm was rising inside of her and it was getting harder to breath. So much pain that she couldn't break free. It hurt so deep inside and still it wouldn't come, the silent scream.

Carlisle was not an easy man. He was over protective of his family. His two adopted children had been through so much especially his youngest daughter. The daughter he had just been told hadn't survived surgery, the little girl he would read a story to at bed time, the little girl that had clung to him when she had to go through the horrible trial and face the man that tried to kill her. The little girl he had an overwhelming urge to protect and spoil and tell her how proud he was, which he never had the chance. His heart was in a million pieces in his chest at the thought as he watched the woman at his feet as she broke, so utterly and completely shattered.

He knelt beside the woman his daughter was in love with. The woman who had made his daughter whole again even in just the short time they had been together. The woman that loved his daughter with her whole now shattered heart.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and whispered in her ear. Trying to soothe but knowing it would never help. No matter how much he told her that his daughter loves her, how much she wanted forever with her, how much she wanted to run to her for every little thing. He knew it wouldn't stop the pain that this woman felt.

He rocked her back and forth as Tanya, Kate and Irina burst through the doors and Emmett fell to his knees. He rocked her as his own wife screamed out in pain, knowing her baby girl was gone. He continued to rock her even as Edward held a sobbing Victoria, Jasper cried as Alice buried her face into his chest with silent tears falling in a river down her face, knowing that she couldn't fix the fight they had. He rocked the only person his daughter had been close to outside the family, the woman that was now as much his daughter as the girl they had lost.

He felt guilt. Guilt because he couldn't save her this time. Guilt because he couldn't even think her name. All he could do was picture the little girl he had rocked to sleep at night or saved when she had a nightmare. Now they were all in a nightmare that he couldn't save his family from. Everyone in this room, crying over the nineteen year old girl they had lost, was his family and for once he didn't know how to save them.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Emmett rubbed his chest as he stood at his office window and watched the people on the floor working, moving as they usually did. Tanya, Kate, and Irina stood beside him and watched. Their eyes were on Rosalie's closed office door.

It had been three months since Bella's funeral and Rosalie closed herself off from everyone. She went to work, slept in her office most night, and work again. She stopped talking to everyone except about work and cases. She never answered calls unless it was on the work cell. She didn't go to gatherings at the Cullen house which was every night and every weekend.

She stopped living that night at the hospital and she died at the funeral. Edward had been in tears when he approached Rosalie. He held out a black velvet box and told her Bella was supposed to give it to her that night. Bella had even planned a romantic dinner for Rosalie with the help of her siblings.

Rosalie had taken one look in the box and stared at the box for hours before she had left the cemetery and Emmett had watched it happen. He saw Rosalie die in that cemetery holding that box.

The ring Bella was going to propose to Rosalie with nestled in the red satin holder.

Since then he hasn't seen or spent time with his sister outside of work. She stopped going to the gym, stopped everything except work. No one could talk to her about Bella. She would leave and disappear for a few days every time someone mentioned her name.

In the month following the funeral the four of them had spent so much time over at the Cullen house with Bella's family. They had become as much their family as Bella was and Emmett's heart broke every time he looked into Carlisle's eyes. They seemed hallow almost, not as empty as Rosalie's but close. He knew Bella and her father had been very close but he didn't know the extent of it until now.

He and Jasper were as close as ever and he was worried about Alice. She called off the wedding with Jasper and had basically vanished from their lives. Jasper talked to her once a day but he couldn't convince her that Bella would have forgiven her. She was in such a deep depression that she refused to talk to anyone but Jasper and that was only once a day and for only a few minutes.

Victoria had taken a leave of absence from work and kept her children and Edward close. They had started staying at their parent's home again with the kids and in a way that had helped Esme process and deal with her loss.

Everyone had grown closer but the only one more distant than Alice was Rosalie. She hasn't spoken to the Cullen's since the funeral and they were growing more and more worried about her every day. Esme constantly asked Emmett how she was holding up but the only answer he could give was that he didn't know. He had been honest with her and Carlisle that night. She stopped talking to him too.

"I can't stand by much longer." He sighed.

Kate rubbed his back, "She needs time. That girl worked her way into all of our hearts easily and it's going to be a long time before we are all okay with it."

He shook his head and opened his mouth but his office phone rang. "Hale."

His heart stopped as the familiar voice of Jasper Cullen answered, "Don't speak. Just listen. Bring Rosalie and the others to the house in an hour." There was a click and the call disconnected.

He frowned at the phone in his hand before he sat it gently in the cradle.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked.

"Jazz. We have to go."

Emmett crossed the large room to his sister's office, "Rosalie we gotta go." He knew she would follow because she figured it had to do with work when he was that serious. Only when they pulled up to the Cullen's gate did she catch on.

"What the hell is going on Emmett?" Rosalie snapped angrily, her hard glare aimed at him.

She wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't want to feel anything and being here would make her feel the pain even more than she already did.

"Jasper called and said for us all to come out here. He hung up and said nothing else."

He parked in his usual spot and Rosalie glared at him but the look on his face showed Rosalie that he was just as confused as her. They entered the house and found all of the Cullen's minus the children in the large living room.

"What's going on Jasper?" Rosalie snapped at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

His face was tight and angry, "I don't know. I was escorted here by a couple of Federal agents and a few CIA people. They said we had to stay here and call you five. Then they left, pulled me off in the middle of my shift at the hospital too."

"CIA?" Tanya questioned, "What the hell are they up to?"

Irina frowned, "You don't think James Carson survived do you?"

Rosalie shook her head, "I filled that bastard with a full clip. He's dead."

No one disputed that. The total count had been over thirty bullets pulled from James Carson's body during the autopsy and that's not including two sniper rounds that had blown through his body and lodged in the rocks fifty feet away and below the dock. Most of the agents that were there that night had interacted with Bella in some way or another over the few months that she had spent with Rosalie and each of them had been amazed how the young girl had wormed her way into their hearts.

The front door opened and a tall black man with dreadlocks entered the room. When he spoke it had a hint of a French accent, "Good you're all here. We don't have much time to do this so please sit."

All the agents stood while the Cullen's sat. "First off you can call me Laurent. I am CIA. Everything you are going to hear is confidential. Each of you, over the past few days has signed paperwork like this." He laid a piece of paper on the coffee table.

Tanya frowned as Victoria glanced at the paper, "Confidentiality forms. Ensuring we don't talk about something."

Rosalie zeroed in on Victoria's face. Something was off about it as she looked over the form and spoke but she couldn't pin point what it was.

Laurent nodded, "Yes. Bring her in." He stood and said toward the door.

The front door opened and a man in a suit entered before stepping aside to reveal the 'her' that Laurent had been talking about. Her arm was in a dark blue sling and she was severely underweight. Her cheeks were sunken in and dark circles were under her usually bright icy blue eyes. Her eyes went directly to one person in the room and didn't move.

"Bella?" Rosalie gasped as she took in her loves appearance. Bella was here, standing in front of her. She shook her head as her heart beat faster and her body turned cold, "I was at your funeral?"

Rosalie's brain was misfiring. It was trying desperately to comprehend what was happening. This is usually the time she would wake up screaming. So close but unable to touch her. To yell at her for leaving her when she promised she wouldn't.

Bella took a step forwards, "Rosalie I didn't want to do this I swear. I wanted to tell you." She shot Laurent a glare.

Rosalie took a step back and Bella's face fell as the blood drained from her face, "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

Bella frowned, "I'm so sorry. Rosalie I didn't want this. I didn't have a choice. James found out about us. He sold me out to everyone in his organization. They were going to kill me anyway, they just jumped the gun before I could tell you."

Rosalie stared at Bella as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart wanted her to run forwards and grab the girl, never let her out of her sight. Her brain was still misfiring, saying that this can't be real that she was just dreaming. She watched as Bella stepped back and the blank emotionless mask slipped over her face. Her usually bright icy blue eyes darkened even more, into a midnight blue.

Laurent said, "Bella is under our protection. She has agreed to testify against the entire James Carson cartel and a few others."

Bella said with a dead cold voice, "You held up your end of the deal by letting my family know. I will tell you what I know."

Rosalie's heart clenched and she ran forward, unable to stay away. That voice was something Rosalie hated with as much anger as she hated anything. She wrapped her arms around Bella's surprised firm cool body and kissed her neck. Bella's free arm wrapped around her back and she nuzzled Rosalie's neck, kissing it softly ignoring the searing pain in her chest and shoulder. They stood like that as Bella closed her eyes breathing in Rosalie's scent and feeling a calm encompass her. The calm only Rosalie could bring her.

Rosalie pulled back enough to kiss her lips and then said, while staring into Bella's eyes, "She's not leaving my sight."

Laurent laughed, "You weren't kidding were you?"

Bella smiled widely at Rosalie, "I don't kid when it comes to _MY_ Rose."

Rosalie kissed Bella hard and passionately. Her heart swelled with happiness and a hunger like never before. She had Bella back in her arms and she wasn't letting go.

Ever.

Tanya started discussing where Bella would stay with Laurent and he started becoming angry. Rosalie hadn't let go of Bella, even when she was hugged by her siblings and parents, and Bella was okay with that. She wouldn't leave Rosalie's side for the rest of her life if she could help it. She noticed her father keeping his distance from her as her mother refused to let her hand go and she cocked her head to the side as their eyes met. They were tired and darker than usual. She knew this had to hurt him more than the others, after all he was her savior. He always has been since she saw him the first day the social worker brought her here. She had clung to him during the trial as a child and even now she wanted to be saved by the man that had always protected her.

"She is our witness." Laurent snapped at Tanya, pulling Bella from her thoughts.

"Bella is not only our witness first but our friend and family. She's not going anywhere with you." Tanya was staring Laurent down with so much distrust it was radiating around the room and Irina was becoming anxious quickly. No one, not even Tanya's own best friend Rosalie Hale, got in Tanya's face without repercussions from her wife.

Laurent shoved Tanya backwards and in one smooth motion Irina swept Laurent's legs out from under him and pushed her fist down hard into his chest, slamming him against the tile floor. He gasped as the air left his lungs and he tried to suck it back in.

Bella pulled away from Rosalie and stood above him, "I told you not to mess with my family."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her back into her body, knowing she was being way to overprotective but couldn't help not wanting Bella that far from her again. Two more CIA agents moved forward but stopped quickly as Emmett, flanked by the two Cullen boys with hands balled into fists at their sides, blocked their path.

Carlisle stood finally and held his hands up, "Everyone calm down. This is our home and you will not disrespect my family in it." His voice was hard and Rosalie knew right then and there, that was where Bella got it from.

Irina backed Tanya away from Laurent and Emmett stood down but kept his eyes on the two other men. Rosalie maneuvered Bella behind her body but with Kate behind Bella's back.

Laurent knew he was out matched and that this whole family wouldn't hesitate to join the FBI agents in protecting the youngest of their apparent Cullen Coven, as he had dubbed them. This was a family that was very close and they protected each other with their lives. He couldn't fault them for that. Emmett shifted slightly so he was behind and to the right of Rosalie while Irina had done the same to Rosalie's left. Bella was now guarded on all sides. Laurent couldn't get to her even if he did try but she was the only witness to have survived James Carson and his cartel.

Bella said from behind Rosalie, "You'll get your information as promised but on my terms."

He sneered at her, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You knew if I brought you here they would never let you leave with me." He shook his head at the thought that he had been outsmarted by a nineteen year old. "What are your terms?"

She grinned, "We do it at Tanya's office and all of them are present and I'm not leaving Rosalie's side."

Rosalie's heart swelled in her chest at Bella's words and she grinned, "You heard her."

Laurent sighed and shook his head saying sharply, "Fine. Tomorrow I want a full statement. Stay safe until then." He nodded to his other people and they quickly left.

Rosalie spun to Bella and led her to the sofa. Bella leaned into her as everyone expressed how happy they were about Bella being safe. She spent the rest of the afternoon explaining what had happened and Rosalie watched as Bella's eyes grew distant as she spoke.

"A few days before all this happened I was with a friend of mine, Juan. He told me he had some information and that it was going to be bad. I spent the day trying to find out how much James knew and who exactly knew about us." Bella shook her head at Rosalie, "I'm so sorry. I was approached by Laurent the day before all of it went down. I told him there would be some conditions if he wanted me to testify and he refused. I was going to tell you at dinner that night but when I was talking to you on the phone James had me and Juan taken."

"Where is Juan now?" Tanya asked, her in charge personality coming out.

Bella shook her head, "I don't know. We were able to free ourselves long enough that I held them off while he ran. He begged me to stay safe but I didn't know James had taken my experiment and modified it. I'll find him though. We have a system for when we get separated."

"Experiment?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Bella nodded, "A few months before you and I were talking about how weak sedatives are to people, especially if they are on drugs. I found a way to make them powerful enough yet safe enough to work on someone with the highest amount of narcotics in their system. James had me followed and I was so focused on Rosalie that I stopped watching my back. They took my serum and James modified it and fit it into a tranquilizer dart. I was shot with it before I could escape but after Juan had already disappeared."

Rosalie felt her anger boiling under the surface. Knowing what Bella had gone through and only guessing were two totally different things. She could see it in her mind, how Bella would save her friend before herself and then paying the price for it in the process.

They all had their opinions about it but decided to wait until Bella was fully healed to go into further detail. She agreed and knew it would take time to let the anger pass about it all. They understood why she did what she did but they made sure she knew that it didn't make it any easier. She accepted that and promised to earn back their trust, at which point her mother scolded her.

"This isn't about trust Bella. This is about you not taking care of yourself. This is about you risking your life for nothing sometimes. You put us all through so much when we worry whether or not we will see you again. Alice is the perfect example."

Bella flinched slightly but frowned, "Where is Alice?"

Jasper shook his head, "I don't know. She called off the wedding."

Bella held her hand out, "Does she answer your calls?" He nodded and quickly handed his sister the phone. She dialed Alice and smiled as she answered.

"What now Jasper?" She sounded frustrated.

Bella grinned, "Is that any way to greet your sister?"

Glass shattered in the background, "Bella!"

"Alive and in the flesh. We have a problem to fix but we can't do that if you're not here sister."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning." Alice said quickly.

Bella could hear what sounded like drawers being opened, "I'll be at Rosalie's. I love you Alice."

There was a small pause and then, "I love you too Bella." Alice's voice broke on her name and Bella smiled as she hung up. Turning to Jasper she handed his phone back to him and said, "She'll be home tomorrow."

After a few hours of just relaxing with her family Bella was getting extremely tired and Rosalie felt Bella jerk, as if she had been falling asleep in her arms, "Baby why don't we go home."

Bella smiled tiredly at her, "I'd love to."

An hour later Rosalie carried a half asleep Bella into her bedroom. Emmett was going to sleep on the couch and trade out with Kate in three hours. Now that Rosalie had her back she was not going to lose her.

Bella's eyes flew open wide as Rosalie laid her back and Rosalie said softly, "Easy baby. It's okay."

Bella relaxed and stood to strip down. Rosalie helped Bella with her arm and when Bella's shirt came off Rosalie had to bit her lip in anger. The wounds on her chest and shoulder were horrible looking and the bandages needed to be changed, mentally making a note to have Carlisle give her an exam tomorrow. Bella watched Rosalie strip and pulled sweats out for her and shorts for herself. Bella caught Rosalie's wrist and jerked her to the bed.

Rosalie frowned, "Baby you need rest." Her voice became firm when Bella lay on top of her, settling comfortably between her legs, "Bella what are you doing?"

"I need you Rosalie. Please. Baby I love you so much Rosalie. _MY_ Rosalie."

She kissed Rosalie with a passion like never before as she slid her hard member inside of Rosalie's hot wet core. Rosalie moaned as Bella filled her fully as she buried herself as deep as she could go. They held each other unmoving as Bella's words sunk into Rosalie. She loves her. Bella said she loves her.

"I love you too Bella. I love you so much."

Bella began a slow rhythmic movement setting every nerve on fire with a burning pleasure that spread like heat through Rosalie's body as Bella whispered her love for her in Rosalie's ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Rosalie jerked awake quickly gasping for air. Her body ached and her heart clenched in pain. It had felt so damn real. It always felt so damn real. The same dream over and over. Bella wouldn't be dead, just in hiding. She felt the tears roll down her face silently as she stared at the engagement ring that Bella never had the chance to give her. She always wore it to bed ever since Edward had given it to her. Her silent cries turned into gasping sobs as pain tore her chest apart as it did every morning.

Bella had been sitting with Emmett and Kate in the living room when a strangled sob came from the bedroom. She bolted towards the bedroom as her heart pounded in her chest. She rushed to Rosalie's side throwing the door shut behind her.

"Rose what's wrong? Baby talk to me."

Rosalie's body was shaking, "No. You're not real. It's just a dream."

"Rosalie please. Baby I'm here. I'm real." Bella pleaded frantically.

Rosalie grabbed the front of Bella's muscle shirt and pulled her into a kiss. She shoved Bella's sweats down and jerked Bella against her body.

Bella thrust into Rosalie as Rosalie moaned with need. Bella wanted to stop, she knew she had to be hurting her but Rosalie begged her not to stop. Rosalie felt the tightening of her muscles as the pleasure only Bella could give her rolled through her body and still Bella did not stop. Rosalie kissed her hard and lost herself in the feeling of Bella. Her scent, her body, everything. When Bella finally stopped, after two hard orgasms for them both, gasping for breath and rolled off of her and Rosalie was afraid she would wake up.

"Fuck Rosalie. What was that about?" Bella was holding her shoulder as blood appeared through her bandage.

Rosalie jerked up, suddenly feeling the soreness she always had after Bella and her made love. She stared wide eyed at Bella, "You're really here?"

Bella sat in front of her after pulling her sweats back up, "Yes baby. I'm right here. I promised you last night I wasn't going anywhere ever again."

Rosalie threw her arms around Bella's neck, "Then where the fuck were you?"

Bella chuckled, "Waiting for Tanya and Irina to bring us breakfast. I was talking with Emmett and Kate. I didn't want to wake you. They told me you haven't been sleeping well." Bella smiled at her and stared at the ring on Rosalie's finger, "I still can't believe you said yes last night."

Last night came rushing back to Rosalie and she grinned, "I'll agree to anything when your head is between my legs."

Bella laughed, "Oh really?"

Rosalie backed away from her and stood, "Don't even think about it. You need to eat."

Bella grinned mischievously as she reached out to grab her, "That's what I'm trying to do if you would hold still long enough."

Rosalie jumped up to pull on a pair of jeans and Bella's button down shirt then quickly ran from the room throwing the door open wide as Bella fixed her shirt and chased her. Bella tackled her onto the sofa as Rosalie laughed.

"Cheater."

"Learned from the best baby." Bella kissed her deeply.

"Couldn't you do that in the bedroom?" Emmett smirked at his sisters.

Rosalie smiled brightly at him, "My apartment. My baby can kiss me where ever she wants."

Bella chuckled evilly, "Really now."

Rosalie's smile faded as Bella tried to unbutton her jeans, "No! Bad Bella."

Kate laughed hysterically as she went to the door. It felt good to laugh again. The past few months had been hard for her but not as hard as it was for Emmett. Every day she watched as he struggled to find a way to help his sister. Finding nothing she watched her fiancée break more with each day and each day she didn't know how to help him. He had started to withdrawal from her even though they lived in the same home. He would sleep on the sofa or not at all. He hardly talked to her and she felt like she was beginning to lose him. She hadn't realized just how much they all needed Bella in their lives until she was gone.

Tanya held up so many bags of takeout and Kate laughed harder as Irina carried pizza and Chinese food boxes in. She shut and locked the door behind them and followed her sister to the living room. They spread the food out and Bella went straight for the Chinese food. Rosalie had her arm securely around the girl as she ate one handed. They were sitting between the coffee table and the sofa on the floor but practically on top of each other.

Tanya smiled at the reunited couple, "Alright Bella, off the record. Talk."

Bella kissed Rosalie deeply then smiled, "I woke up in a small single bed hospital room. It was weird. I mean I knew I should be in the hospital but it was different."

"Different how?" Irina asked around a mouth full of pizza.

Bella thought for a moment, "Field hospital feel. There was a lot of movement outside and a guard inside the room. He saw I was awake and called for a doctor."

"Do you remember any names?" Rosalie asked softly.

Bella frowned, "I have an eidetic memory. I can remember everything of my life with perfect clarity. It was explained to me as a child like my brain takes rapid pictures every second of the day."

Rosalie tightened her hold on her fiancée and then gasped. Bella jerked startled then frowned at her, "What?"

"You're my fiancée." She grinned.

Emmett's booming laughter made everyone smile, "You asked her during sex?"

Rosalie's face turned burnt red and Bella kissed her cheek, "Hell Yes I did. I get anything I want when my-"

Rosalie slapped her hand over Bella's mouth quickly, "Finish that sentence and I will shoot you myself in a not so nice place."

Bella nodded with wide eyes.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, "You and I will have sibling talk when Rosalie goes dress hunting."

Bella laughed with everyone else and Rosalie groaned as she didn't think of that. "Let's move on." She said quickly.

Bella swallowed her food, "Billy Black. He was the doctor that came to the room to check on everything."

Tanya dropped her bottle of water, "You're positive?"

Bella nodded, "Yes." She looked slightly offended.

Tanya shook her head, "Billy Black is a doctor on the black market. He's got ties to Royce King."

The blood drained from Rosalie and Bella's faces. "Call your father. You need a full check up now!" Rosalie said and Bella pulled her cell out.

While Bella spoke quickly with her father Tanya said, "If there is nothing missing from her body then Royce King will know Bella is related."

Irina frowned, "If she was with CIA then how the hell did he get a hold of her?"

Bella hung up and took another bite of food, "Because Laurent is a rogue agent. I already warned my family and they haven't been home since we left that night. We need to go, dads going to meet us at his private practice."

"Private practice?" Everyone asked in unison.

Bella nodded, "What? You honestly think they would take me in and just let me run around with gangsters willy-nilly?" She scoffed, "You all are crazier than I thought."

Reluctantly Rosalie let Bella drive since none of them knew where they were going and Bella wouldn't tell them. One hour outside of town they pulled onto a hidden dirt road.

"Where the hell are we Bella?" Tanya asked cautiously.

Bella smiled, "Those papers you all signed weren't from Laurent. They were from Victoria." Bella stopped the SUV and turned in her seat to look at all of them, "My god you guys didn't even look at it did you?"

Everyone looked guilty.

Bella stomped on the gas, "Big bad federal agents didn't even look at papers that they signed that could have been signing their lives away. None if you are ever signing another piece of paper without Victoria present. That includes your paperwork for work. Fuck sake!" Bella continued to mumble about the agents in the vehicle being daft.

Rosalie frowned for a moment, "Wait a minute. If those papers were from Victoria…." She trailed off as she remembered the look on Victoria's face the day before when she had barely glanced at the paper. Pain seared Rosalie's heart as she gasped, "She knew, didn't she? Victoria knew you weren't dead."

Bella remained silent as everyone sat still as statues.

They stopped at a guard shack and Bella smiled at the four guards that approached the vehicle. She opened the door and slid out. A woman a little older than Bella wrapped her arms around Bella and lifted her up as they hugged and Rosalie glared at the woman as she spoke.

"So damn good to see you Bells."

Bella kissed the girls cheek, "Love you too Leah. Where's your better half?"

Leah grunted, "Angela is up with the doc. She's having her seven month check up."

Bella smiled, "Seth you've gotten bigger." Bella was hugged by a tall gangly boy that was younger than Bella.

"You know me. Sis here keeps shoving food down my throat." He shoulder bumped Leah happily.

Bella chuckled, "How's Jacob?"

Seth grinned, "Bored out of his mind. Doc says he'll be on his feet in another week."

"I'm heading up. You guys be careful down here." Bella slid back into the SUV as they nodded at her.

A man almost the size of Emmett pressed a button and the heavy iron gate swung open for them. Bella drove on and Rosalie couldn't help but ask, "So who are they?"

Bella chuckled, "Leah and I dated in high school. She married our best friend Angela the year we graduated."

Rosalie frowned, "You sound happy for them."

Bella nodded, "Leah and I were together for two years but I was still dealing with things and I wasn't even mad when I caught them cheating, hurt yes but not mad. I couldn't be. I wasn't what Leah needed and Angela was. I am happy for them. Seth is Leah's little brother and I was the first person he told he was gay. I've always supported him and my parents took him and Leah in when Harry, their dad, kicked him out. Leah would never leave her brother so she left too. They lived with us, got jobs and graduated high school."

"You're just a piñata full of surprises aren't you?" Kate lightly punched Bella's shoulder from behind.

Emmett frowned at his fiancée, "Piñata?"

Kate nodded with a smile, "She gets the shit beat out of her and out pops the surprises."

All of them laughed then Bella nodded, "It keeps my life interesting. I don't think I could just be, ya know?" She shook her head.

Rosalie hesitated for a moment then said, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this answer but I have to know. Will you ever tell me everything?"

Bella nodded, "All you have to do is ask. I'm not used to just giving out information on myself. I've always hid myself but I don't want to do that with you."

Rosalie sat speechless. She had expected Bella to tell her no but to hear what Bella just said touched her heart in more ways then she could ever express. She frowned for a moment, "Who's Anglea?"

Bella grinned, "I know you have been looking into the file. She told me you became very defensive when she asked you a few questions about me. Angela Weber is one of my best workers."

All five Agents sat in open mouthed silence as they processed the fact that the department shrink was actually working on Bella's behalf.

' _Piñata is right.'_ Rosalie thought.

The SUV stopped in front of a dimly lit building jolting them out of their shock. The agents were on edge as they exited the vehicle and followed Bella up the stairs and inside the building. Rosalie scanned the room, years of training and being in the FBI has taught her to always know the exits and your surroundings. The marble floor was beautiful with swirls of whites and blacks. A large rounded security desk sat in the middle of the room and six people were manning it.

A short woman walked forward and Rosalie instantly disliked her. Her platinum blonde hair was out of a bottle and she wore too much makeup. Her soft voice surprised Rosalie as she spoke, "My dear Bella. How have you been? We've been worried sick."

Bella smiled, "I'm fine Jane. Where's your brother?"

Jane scoffed, "Oh you know Alec. He's always brooding somewhere."

Bella laughed. "Do you have my mail?"

Jane nodded and all the agents stared at Bella's back, "Yes it up in the penthouse as usual. I have a lot of paperwork to do so I'll send you an email on what you missed."

"Thanks Jane. Oh and these agents will need keycards."

Jane frowned, "Is that wise ma'am. Aro and Marcus won't be happy."

Bella glared at Jane and she seemed to shrink, "I mean yes ma'am I'll inform Aro right away." She hurried away and disappeared through a door to the left.

Bella walked forward as Rosalie suddenly felt vulnerable. She glanced at her brother and friends and they had the same shocked faces as they stepped onto the elevator with Bella.

Rosalie asked as soft as she could, "What the hell was that?" Okay maybe not soft enough.

Bella chuckled, "My family are not the only ones with dreams. This is my company. Jane is my personal assistant. Every one you'll meet here are employed by me and I trust every single one of them with my life."

The elevator dinged and Bella led them onto a large open bright floor. Emmett whistle, "It looks like a hospital in here."

"Exactly what is your company involved in Bella?" Tanya asked as she tried to look at everything all at once.

Bella laughed, "Oh a little of this, a little of that." Rosalie raised her eyebrows at her and Bella smirked with a shrug, "You need only ask love."

Rosalie's heart did a flip in her chest at Bella's words and she smiled widely.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Carlisle Cullen appeared angrily, "If anything is missing I swear I will kill him myself."

He took his daughters hand and led her through the patients and through a door at the other side. He nodded at the tech behind the glass and turned to the agents, "We have to wait in that room. Bella you know the drill."

Rosalie watched as Bella nodded and pulled her clothes off, leaving only her boxers and sports bra on. Rosalie stood in the cramped room with a large window that looked out over the room where Bella was as Carlisle shut the door and Bella lay on her back on a cold metal table.

"Alright baby girl. It shouldn't take long." Carlisle said into a microphone as Bella slowly slid into the machine, holding the thumb of her right hand up.

The tech watched the screen and after a while said, "Everything is there Doctor. Nothing is missing. I've read her chart. Everything is as it should be."

Tanya followed the doctor out to his daughter, "That means King knows Bella is related."

Rosalie helped Bella dress as she spoke, "Doesn't explain how she got there. Even if Laurent is corrupt not everyone with him can be."

Bella shook her head, "No but if they aren't they aren't going to stop him either. They'd be so far deep into his set they'd die if he found out."

Emmett stared at Bella, "You may not be a Fed but you are definitely think like one."

Carlisle laughed, "Oh son, if you only knew." He kissed Bella's forehead, "Your mother is in our apartment. Dinner is at seven. I have to get back to my new arrivals."

"Who?" Bella frowned.

Carlisle smiled, "Paul and Jared got into an argument and you know how those to go at it. Oh and Jacob is in bay two." He quickly left the room.

Bella followed her father angrily and Rosalie was slightly turned on. She had never really seen Bella angry before and it was looking good on her. Her muscles flexed as she walked with purpose and a muscle jumped in her jaw. Loud voices carried across the room and Rosalie could have sworn she heard Bella growl.

She shook her head, ' _Imagining things is bad for you Hale_.'

Two tall men were in each other's faces shouting at each other as they began to shove each other. Bella used a box to step up onto the gurney and reached a hand over to each man's head. She jerked their heads forwards and there was a loud knocking sound as their foreheads collided, knocking them both on their asses on the floor.

They looked up as Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked pissed. Rosalie felt the heat pool between her thighs.

' _Mad Bella is a sexy Bella. Ugh! Hale so not the fucking time!_ ' Rosalie scolded herself internally for her thoughts, as she swallowed.

"I've had enough of you two to last me more than one life. Get your act together or you'll be back training with Sam as recruits."

Both of the men, grown men, looked up guilty at Bella and said in unison, "Yes ma'am."

Carlisle chuckled, "You are so much like your mother. She did that to Jasper and Edward when they were kids."

Bella hugged her father as he helped her down carefully, "It worked then too."

She kissed his cheek and led the stunned agents to the elevator. Irina was grinning like mad, "Two grown men taken down like teenagers by a teenager."

"Priceless." Emmett laughed.

Bella shrugged, "They work for me. They know I treat everyone like family until you piss me off and then its war. They're good guys just anger control problems."

The elevator opened to another large open floor room and they followed Bella into a large conference room where one skinny man with pale skin and one tall broad shoulder man with pale skin awaited them. A large oval table sat in the middle of the room with leather chairs surrounding it.

"Ah Isabella dear. We have been so worried." This man had long black hair that was pinned back out of his thin face.

Bella smiled, "I'm fine Uncle Aro. Uncle Marcus."

They hugged Bella and she turned to the agents. "Aro and Marcus Volturi. My mother's, Esme's, brothers. Aro is my head of security. Marcus is the on sight therapist and keeper of peace."

The two men laughed and Aro said, "Are you sure you want to trust the FBI?"

Bella eased her aching body into a chair carefully, "No. I'm trusting these people right here."

He sighed, "You are the boss dear niece."

Rosalie sat next to Bella, "Okay what the hell is going on Bella?"

Aro and Marcus stood on either side of Bella as she frowned at her hands, "I have tons of information on wanted criminals, so I used it to my advantage. I have worked government contracts and black market contracts." She looked up at Rosalie. "Me and my company walk in the grey area of the black and white. All of you are the white area, good guys. James Carson, Royce King are the black, Kingpins. I, Isabella Cullen and my company Cullen Empire are the grey area, the in-between."

Marcus cleared his throat, "This company provides security, mediation, services that are not available anywhere else. Especially to those who can't afford the services that we provide."

Tanya stared at Bella, "Ethics?"

Bella shook her head, "I cannot run a company on ethics. Money plain and simple. However I have the best line up of hackers in the world. I have access to information the FBI can only dream of and I've even been a confidential informant for a couple of agents in the past. Give a little to get a little."

Rosalie's heart dropped and she stared at Bella in utter shock, "You heard that?"

Bella nodded, "You really think I would walk willing into that building without some kind of back up? That whole conversation was recorded and so was the conversation in that room behind the glass. I told you I would tell you what you wanted to know. I keep my promises. Now you know the extent at which I go to, to keep my promises."

Rosalie was extremely impressed and horrifyingly turned on at the moment. She needed Bella inside of her and she needed it now. Bella cocked her head at Rosalie as if knowing exactly what was going through her dirty little mind. Bella smiled at her, "Patience love. Tanya you have a choice here. You are director you can walk away. All of you can before we go any further."

Tanya was at war with herself. On the one hand she loves her job. She had been striving for director of the FBI since she and the Hale's joined the academy. Then she found Irina and she felt guilty because they hardly spent any time together away from work.

On the other hand Bella was offering her a chance to have access to things that could help the FBI. However unethical she came across it. It would be at the advantage of the Bureau but what would it cost her in the end. Could she have a clear and happy conscious with using what Bella is offering against criminals?

That in itself was an issue. Was it right to use unethical things to put criminals behind bars or was it wrong? Even if she came by them the legal way, using a confidential informant there were so many risks but from what Tanya has seen, Bella has been building this company from the ground up since she was very young. Bella was a walking risk and Bella could easily live with herself because Bella knew it was bringing the sick fucks that decided they should be in charge of who should live or die down, putting them behind bars.

Bella had led six of the FBI's most wanted into one location as a trap. Her people had been responsible for bringing them down but it wouldn't have been remotely possible if it hadn't been for Bella and this company. Could Tanya live with taking those six down knowing that this is how Bella had gotten them in that building?

"I'm in." Tanya said deciding yes. Yes she could, happily.

Irina nodded, "Count me in."

"Shit, don't even ask." Emmett grinned at Bella as he sat his FBI badge down in front of him on the table.

Kate laughed and shook her head at her big headed fiancée, "You know I'm here Bella."

Bella turned her attention to Rosalie. Rosalie glared at her, "Don't even. You'll go without sex for months if you ask me."

Bella grimaced but smiled and sighed, "I just need you to say it. It'll cover all of our asses in the long run if you do."

Rosalie sighed, "Oh for fuck sake. Yes."

The double doors opened and Victoria walked in with Edward, "Sign these then." She sat papers down in front of each of them.

Rosalie glared at Victoria as she asked, "Recording?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Victoria is about to become the lead in the world's biggest and hardest law firm. If she wants it done by the books then it'll be done by the books and air tight."

Victoria smiled, "Everyone who signs this paper becomes my client and trust me the Bureau only wishes it could have me representing them."

Edward kissed his wife's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too dear." She passed pens around.

Rosalie couldn't hold her anger, "How did you know?"

Victoria sighed, "Bella was able to sneak a phone call. Juan contacted me when I was at work and told me about Bella. She wanted to make sure that whatever papers you all were signing were not the ones that Laurent needed. So I had to keep it a secret. It wasn't easy for me to keep it from my family Rosalie. You are just as much a part of this family as everyone else and it almost killed me to see you break and not be able to tell that you needed to hold on for just a while longer."

Rosalie sat back in her chair as she stared at the papers in front of her, getting lost in thought.

Edward looked at his sister and smiled, "The land purchase is almost finalized. By thanksgiving it should be settled."

Bella nodded, "Thank you Edward."

Victoria took the papers after they were signed and tucked them into her briefcase, "Alright you all are now represented by me and the law firm. Even if something happens at work you call me right away. And I mean everything. Your firearm accidentally discharges into your foot, you call me before you say 'oh shit'. Is that understood?"

Everyone chuckled but nodded, "Good. Now we will see you all at dinner. Bella mother is adamant that you be there on the threat of death."

Bella laughed, "As soon as we are done here we will be at dinner."

Rosalie watched her new siblings leave and Bella stood. She stood at the head of the table in between Aro and Marcus. She took a box from Aro and sat it on the table in front of her.

She tossed a plastic card to Emmett, "This is your key card and Id. You must have this at all times on these grounds." She passed out all but Rosalie's. "You have high level clearance and can come and go as you please as long as you have this badge with you."

She tossed t-shirts to each of them, "Alice refuses to let anyone go without fashion. This way we all have something to wear when my mother, bless Esme's caring soul, decides it's time for a company fun day. Which has been happening a lot the last few years," Bella shook her head but smiled.

Kate giggled, "To wear the same shirt isn't just fashion. It solidifies the people wearing them as a family."

Bella smiled, "You and Irina can help Alice and Victoria plan the Halloween party then. It's the biggest blowout of the year because we celebrate my birthday that night." They clapped happily and everyone laughed.

Aro held his hands up as Bella sat back down in her seat, "Now that all that is finalized we have very unnerving and import issues to discuss."

Bella nodded, "What's up uncle?"

The double doors opened and the Cullen family filed in, taking seats opposite the agents. Leah, Seth and someone Rosalie didn't recognize entered the room and closed the door. Aro took a deep breath, "I have been keeping tabs on Charles Swan."

Bella visibly tensed and Rosalie instantly took her hand in hers as she frowned, "He's in prison."

"Last night there was a mass riot at the prison he was located in." Aro said as his eyes tried to pierce into Bella.

Tanya asked through clenched teeth, "Was?"

Aro nodded, "When the head count took place after the riot Charles Swan and four other prisoners were unaccounted for."

Carlisle stared at Bella, "He escaped."

Marcus nodded, "Yes and he hasn't been seen since. I think it would be best for Bella to stay here where she is at her safest."

Rosalie watched as the blood drained from Bella's face and her already pale skin turned even paler. She stood and walked to the window silently. Rosalie stood and followed to stand beside her looking out of the large glass wall, out over the forest below and the river that was barely visible in the small clearing in the middle of the trees.

Aro said angrily, "I've increased security for the entire building but it would be best for not only Bella but for all of you to stay here until Charles Swan is at least sighted somewhere."

Rosalie tuned out the voices behind her as they began debating what was best and focused her attention on Bella, "Bella?"

Bella jumped, startled, "I'm sorry. I just need a minute."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around the girl from the side and kissed her temple, "You are not leaving my sight."

Bella suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie tightened her hold on her and felt the girl's body relax in her grip. After a moment she pulled back and kissed her deeply before taking her hand and turning to the group of people that were now arguing.

"Enough." Everyone turned to look at Bella as she spoke, "We know he's out and we know he's coming for me. End of story. Everyone take the night off and enjoy your family. We will deal with this all in the morning."

Everyone nodded and left the room leaving the agents and Bella alone. Tanya slammed her fist down on the table, "How could they let this happen?"

Bella grabbed a laptop off the small table in the corner and sat back in her chair at the head of the table, "Let's find out."

Rosalie watched Bella's fingers fly effortlessly across the attached keyboard and grinned. The wall behind Bella lit up as she asked, "Emmett can you flip the lights off?"

He stood and quickly flipped the switch before walking closer to the wall, "Nice projector."

Bella chuckled, "This is nothing. You should see mine up in my penthouse." For five minutes the clicking of the keys were the only noise other than their breathing.

"Here we go." Bella said as a video feed appeared on the wall.

"Is that the prison security camera?" Irina asked as she stood and walked closer.

Bella nodded, "Yep."

Tanya held her hands up, "Nothing more. What have you got?"

They all watched the security camera footage as the riot began. Rosalie shook her head, "Have you located Charles yet?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I can't find him on any camera which can only mean one of two things. Either he was gone before the riot or he found a way around the system."

Emmett shook his head, "I've read all his files, even his psyche evaluation. He's not smart enough to find a way around the system."

Kate sat back in her chair, "Which means he was already gone before the riot started. Bella can you find the last time he was seen on camera?"

She nodded, "Yeah but it's going to take time. Prison camera run twenty-four seven. That's a lot of hours. I'll have Aro set a team on it on our way up to dinner." Bella led the agents into the elevator as she used a cell phone to call Aro.

After she got off the phone Kate asked, "How many floors is this building?"

Bella thought for a moment, "One hundred and two so far. Why?"

Rosalie choked on her own spit as she tried to gasp and swallow at the same time, "So far?"

Bella frowned and nodded, "Yes. Each of the bottom floors belong to the company. The very top is still being built. One hundred is yours and mine. Ninety nine is Jasper's and Alice's. Ninety is Mom and dad. Eighty five is Edward and Victoria with their kids. Emmett and Kate would probably love Ninety eight. Tanya and Irina can have Ninety seven. Is there something wrong?"

Tanya's eyes were wide as she asked, "You would give us all an entire floor of your building? To live in? Rent free?"

Bella looked utterly confused, "Rent and utility free but we do have the best fiber optic internet that runs the whole building plus the satellite TV with every station you can imagine." Emmett gasped happily while Bella continued, "Plus everyone had pools built into their balconies. Oh and Esme and Edward can design and build whatever you want your place to look like free of charge of course and-"

"Bella!" Everyone shouted to calm the girl since she hadn't taken a breath and was beginning to look panicked.

Emmett laughed, "You don't have to sell us on it."

Irina said breathless, "It's just an automatic thing for you and for us it's shocking that you would do that."

Bella continued to frown, "You are family. My family will always be taken care of no matter what."

They couldn't argue with that as they stared at the young girl that had become their youngest family member and the love of Rosalie's life.


	12. Important Update

**AN:** So I know its been a while since I've updated this one but I'm considering re-writing this slightly. Maybe make it longer and slightly more of a slow burn? If any of you have been waiting leave a comment and let me know if that's something you would like or if I should keep going as it is.


End file.
